It began with coffee
by LivvyLeopard
Summary: Nora Levett is a monster who has recently moved to Monstropolis and works in a coffee shop. She would love to be a scarer and she idolizes Frank Mckay and she unexpectedly meets him when he arrives in her workplace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic that I am writing so please don't hate me if it you don't like it. I had been thinking about this story for a while and I wanted to share it. It's about my own monster meeting the scarer Frank Mckay.**

Nora Levett was a monster who lived in a flat in the city of Monstrolpolis. She was a purple cat/bat monster with pink spots. She had a slender body with pointy ears and a long tail, and she had bat wings on her back, sharp fangs/teeth and black claws on her hands and feet.

Before she recently moved to Monstropolis she lived with her parents and her sister in a more rural area of the country. She liked it there but she thought that moving to the city could mean a knew start for her, an opportunity to meet new people, get a job, maybe meet a guy (but she highly doubted this).

Nora worked in a coffee shop in the middle of the city. It didn't pay her a lot and her boss 'Mrs Canavan' was a little pushy but it was enough to keep her living in her flat.

Now she was really fascinated by Monsters Incorporated; the largest scaring company in the city. She would love to be scarer and she believed she had the capability of being scary but unfortunately she couldn't afford to go to any college or university to study scaring. So she moved to the city in hopes to meet new people, find a job and build a good life.

No one else knew about this but secretly, Nora would sometimes visit the factory at night to watch the scarers in action (without being seen). She would fly over the fence and then sneak past guards using sneaking techniques she read in scaring books prowling like a cat in and out of the shadows and then climb and fly up the walls of the building using her bat abilities. Then she would look in through the window and watch the scarers. She was amazed by how they can go into the human world and come out unharmed and they don't even look scared themselves. She thought all the scarers were amazing but the one she liked most was the Top scarer was Frank Mckay. It was amazing how he managed to keep his points going up without letting anyone else over take him and then people would complement him for his great work.

Nora would love to be a scarer too and even though she had to give up her dream that didn't stop her from having an interest in scaring or reading about scaring.

It was 6:59 am Monday morning and Nora was sleeping upside down from a ceiling fan above her bed (since she was a bat like monster this is how she would sometimes sleep) especially when she had a day of work ahead of her.

Once the clock hit 7:00 the alarm went off. Nora blinked open her purple cat like eyes. She unfolded her wings stretched her arms and yawned. Her feet let go of the ceiling fan and she fell down onto the bed with a small thud and a groan, she hit the alarm clock with her tail

"Urh I hate Mondays why can't they be more relaxing for once, well best get ready or im gonna be late for work" Nora grumbled as she got up off the bed to get herself ready.

She walked out of her apartment and outside where the sun was shining bright. Nora opened her wings and took off into the air. Nora beat her purple wings against the wind as she flew over the buildings and apartments the breeze against her face. Down below she could see other monsters walking down the street and some driving cars. Nora was glad she didn't have a car why would she when she could fly, it got her to her destinations quicker, easier and also she didn't get stuck in traffic.

After flying for a few minutes she arrived at her destination 'Canavan's Café'.

She went inside the still empty shop as it was just about to open. She went inside and saw Mrs Canavan "Morning Mrs Canavan, I'm here"

"Yes I noticed Levett and about time too, these customers aren't going to serve themselves so hurry up and get moving!''

"Yes ma'am" Nora replied as she used her wings to lift herself over the counter and put on her waitress apron just as Mrs Canavan turned the door sign from closed to open and customers had already began to fill in the shop.

About 4 hours later Nora had already served loads of customers coffee and sweet treats (some were more demanding and impatient than others much to Nora's irritation).

Nora sighed then stared into space

'What's up with you?' Mrs Canavan questioned

"Nothing"

'you're day dreaming about that scaring factory again aren't ya?"

"No… well maybe… ok yes but I can't help it, how can I not think of Monsters Inc? it's such an amazing place and the people who work there are just outstanding I just wish I could be like them"

"Whats wrong with working here where you got the fresh smell of cakes and coffee and loads of full paying customers..."

"Nothing I just feel like I want to push myself towards something great! Like those scarers, and I feel I can do it I mean I got the looks, the stealth and…"

"You haven't even been to a scaring school how can you even think about being a scarer if you're not even qualified?'

"I'm sure that just because I couldn't go to a scaring school doesn't mean I don't know how to be a scarer"

"I would be sure to see that day came" Mrs Canavan scoffed "Well for now you can do something else by pushing yourself out back to get more sprinkles and sugar"

"Okay fine"

Nora went out back to look for the stuff 'Im sure there's something else I can do in this city than just working my tail off in this place" she muttered to herself

She just came back to the counter when She heard the door open and some cheers were coming from the other customers Nora looked up from the counter and she saw a group of monsters cheering "huh what's going over there" she said trying to see why those monsters were cheering.

The monsters seemed to be complimenting a particular monster who just came through the doorway with a big smile on his face. He was tall, he had spikes on his head, he was blue and had striped tentacles for legs ad he was also wearing an MU cap.

Nora hung her mouth open and stared, she couldn't believe it. "Is that who I think it is?!"

'What?'

"Is that Frank Mckay as in 'the' Frightening Frank Mckay the scarer in 'this' shop?'

"What? Oh yeah Frank likes to come here once in a while, looks like he broke the scare record this time round"

"Wow that's amazing! and… Wait what?! No way! You didn't the came here once in a while!"

"You obviously haven't been here long enough". Nora continued to look back at him as he was laughing with his friends receiving compliments and pats on the back for his victory.

He was busy chuckling away until he looked up and saw Nora looking at him. Nora's back tightened as she quickly looked in a different direction but she couldn't help herself to look back at him. He was still looking at her. As his blue eyes locked with her purple eyes he gave her friendly smile and waved Nora smiled a little and blushed as she tried to cover her face with her wing. When she took her wing away she saw that he was walking over to her 'Can this be for real?' she thought.

"Hi" he said kindly

"H...hi" Nora replied. She was completely starstruck first Nora's idol came into where she worked and now he was talking to her!

"I haven't seen you around before are you new here?"

"oh…uh I recently moved here and I've been working here for the last few weeks"

'Well nice to meet you the name's Frank Mckay' he respectively tipped his hat.

'Oh I already know who you are Mr Frightening Frank McKay your one of Monsters Inc' best scarers and you've managed to remain top scarer for a long time'.

'Yeah that's me alright!' he chuckled

'Oh err…. I'm Nora by the way…..Nora Levett'

"Wow that's a nice name"

'Really? Thank you'

'Ahem!' Frank looked behind him, there was another customer standing there with an impatient look on their face. He turned back to Nora and asked her for coffee for him and his friends.

About an hour later Frank and his friends were about to leave when frank approached Nora who was cleaning some tables.

"Hey uh Nora!"

She turned around "Yeah?"

"I'll see ya round alright"

"Yeah sure! See ya!"

"And thanks for the coffee"

"No problem"

She smiled as she watched follow his friends out, he turned and gave Nora a wink before he went out the door'. Nora smile just grew bigger

'Wow what a day' Nora thought

Even though she watched him some nights at the factory she never though she would get to meet him face to face.

She sighed

What a nice guy, for a monster who had a reputation for being a frightening, tough scarer he was a really nice kind person.

 **This is my first chapter and i will try and write more, please like and review it if you can. I don't want to copy other people's ideas but I am looking for inspiration and I can get a bad case of writers block so please feel free to message ideas to me aswell. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry I haven't been around for a week as I was on holiday but I have my next chapter. Sorry if my writing is a bit weird and lousy but hope you enjoy it and please review (nicely!).**

Now as you can imagine Nora felt much happier about going to work as she hoped she would be seeing Frank more often at Canavans Café and sure enough he was!

Sometimes he would come in with his pals and sometimes he just came on his own. He would always say hi to Nora when he came in and of course she would say hi back, and she would already have a treat specially prepared for him. When Frank came in by himself he would sit up at the booth to talk to Nora and get to know her more. They would talk about their common interests, and what they liked to do in their spare time.

She liked how Frank would talk about his experiences while scaring such as almost getting caught by a parent but he managed to hide himself really quickly. She also liked how whenever he talked about something bad he would say something clever and witty which would make her laugh; that's one of things she really liked about him. Also she liked how when he talked about his scaring he wouldn't brag about it he would just talk about it as if it was a favourite hobby. She would tell him about her life before she moved to the city. They were starting to become really good friends.

"It sounds amazing being a scarer but its really dangerous don't you ever get scared about going into the human world with those toxic children?"

"Well yeah of course I do every monster gets scared of going into the human world no matter how frightening they are themselves, but whenever I get nervous I just remember exactly what I have to do and I'm fine, besides its always worth it at the end".

Wow Nora never thought Frank would deep down be nervous of the human world, guess even the toughest scarers get scared.

"So you grew up in the country?" he asked

'Yeah it was really nice place where we lived. When me and my sister were little would play outside whenever the sun was shining, we would fly over the trees that sway in the summer breeze and listen to the birds sing, in autumn the leaves would turn beautiful colours, and in winter we would play out in snow and have hot cocoa in front of the fire.

'Wow that sounds great, if you liked it there so much why did you move Monstropolis?'

'As much is I loved my home out in the country I wanted to do something else with my life so I thought that maybe moving to the city could mean a new start for me, to meet new people, find work and earn a living'.

Nora then stopped and turned her face into a small frown

But somehow I don't feel I've accomplished that yet I wanna do something great something, I can really put effort into I'm now begging to wonder if I ever will'.

He put his hand on hers, Nora immediately looked up 'I'm sure you will' he smiled and Nora smiled back.

Frank then he glanced at his watch and his eyes quickly widened 'Oh man! Lunch break is almost over I gotta get back to the factory! Sorry Nora I gotta go I'll catch you later!" "Ok bye" Nora said as Frank rushed out the door.

'He is so sweet" Nora thought

"Hey levett I don't pay you to daydream about some guy now come on!" Mrs Canavan called out

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming!'' Nora answered back. But she smiled as she couldn't wait to see frank again. It would probably be very soon

When the shop closed that night, Nora went out the door flew up and hovered in the air. She looked in the distance and even though it was dark she could perfectly see the tall building that represented Monsters Inc. 'Remember just for a few minutes' she told herself and headed towards the factories direction. She flew way up above the building and landed on the roof, she then peered her head down to look through the window and put her hands on the glass. She see that were coming down from the overhead track onto the scare floor where small monsters were attaching scream cans to them and bigger monsters going in and out of them.

But where was Frank? Nora couldn't see him, just then a really loud scream came from one of the doors and out came Frank looking very satisfied that was one of the most amount of numbers he cranked up in one shot!

A group of monsters gathered round Frank to compliment and cheer him as he gave them Hi- fives. Nora couldn't take her eyes off him, when just at that moment he looked up at the window that she was peeking in. Nora gasped and quickly moved out view. Had he seen her? Did he know it was her?

She carefully looked back in, just enough so she could see in but they couldn't see her. Frank wasn't looking up anymore instead he was continuing whre he left off on his scaring task.

"I think I time for me get out of here now" she didn't know but when she moved out of the windows sight again, Frank glanced up at the window one more time, he saw nothing but for some reason he smiled as he though he saw something familiar.

Nora was about to leave but just then her foot slipped and some gravel broke off and a guard beow shined his torch up near where Nora was standing!

"Hey! Is somebody up there?!"

Nora panicked "Shoot!"

The guard couldn't see who it was but he could catch something moving, and guard immediately got out his walkie-talkie. "Murphy! On the upper leve!l something's moving at 3'oclock towards your position!"

"Roger that!" The other guard pointed his torch up to catch the figure "HEY! Stop!"

'GASP!' Nora quickly turned another direction and started to climb up a walk onto a higher level and the guard started to climb the ladder after her. She couldn't fly away so soon because they would be able to see her more clearly.

On the upper platform Nora was running on all four legs, panting hard. She turned around and saw the guards coming round the corner. "Over there!"

"Oh no!" Nora had to hide from them quickly. She hid behind a container as the guards looked around. Nora held her breath, "where'd they go?" "Try the other way!".

Nora peeked out to check they were gone which they were so she head towards the edge of the building and flew out over the car park and over the fence. Nora let out a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close!"

Nora felt really foolish that she almost got herself arreseted just so she could see her new friend in action again. She could have gotton into serious trouble, especially if they knew who she was.

"I better not do this again, I might not be lucky next time!" as she instantly flew on home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is The third Chapter guys, I hope you likeit; please, please, please review! I need your support in order to continue! Hopefully this next one will be good but don't be annoyed if my writing might be weird in some places.**

The next day Nora was a little bit anxious because what if Frank might did see her last night and maybe recognised her. But instead she was a little worried about something else, when Frank came in he didn't really seem himself. Usually Frank seemed really cheerful, he would smile showing off his pointy teeth and wave to Nora then come to talk and order from her. But today he came in looking down, he wasn't wearing his hat that he always wore. When Nora saw him her face lit up and waved to him, he looked at her and waved a bit at Nora but He only made a really small smile by lifting the corner of his mouth but then he dropped it again and just sat straight down on a table over by the window and rested his head in his hand.

"That's not like Frank' She thought. After a few minutes she approached the table he was sitting at "hey frank"

He looked up "Hey"

"are you ok? you look a bit sad"

"What? Oh no I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well then is there anything I can get you?"

"Oh yeah um….the usual please"

About a minute later she had made a fresh cup of coffee with extra sugar just how he liked it and placed it down next to him

"Thanks" he said simply

"Your welcome" Nora turned headed back to the counter but sensed something was up with Frank.

She continued to watched him as he just sat there in with an emotionless face, staring at the cup he was grasping occasionally taking the smallest sip out of it. Though somehow he seemed to be deep in thought about something.

This wasn't like the guy she recently met, who was all cheerful and witty. After a long while, Nora couldn't keep it in anymore she just had to know what was wrong, she could see it in his eyes. She flapped over the counter back over to where her freind was sitting and rested her elbows on the table.

"Alright Frank whats up?"

"Nothing Nora I'm fine really"

"Come on Frank Iv'e seen you in here almost everyday and you never look this …. Theres obviously something bugging you please tell me whats wrong as your friend have a right to know"

He looked into her pleading eyes "alright but can I tell you somewhere else?"

Nora looked at the clock "well ok it's close to my break anyway"

….

They went outside to where there weren't many monsters about. As they were walking down the street Frank explained all the details.

"There were a bunch of kids on a field trip to the factory today and all seemed normal I was busy performing a scare as usual but it wasn't until after I came out of the door that one of the kids had followed me into the room!"

Nora gasped "Oh my gosh! Was he ok?"

"Oh yes thankfully he was fine but if something bad happened to him I wouldn't know what to do! I wouldn't be able to explain it to the staff or even his parents. I was almost fired for putting a kid in danger".

Nora put a hand on Franks Shoulder he looked at her "It wasn't your fault Frank, that kid was the one being careless not you".

"But I should have known he was in there, I don't know how he got in without me seeing him, but if I had known he was there I could have prevented him from being danger"

"Frank there was nothing you could have done, besides that kid got out fine so there's no need for you to be worried" she reassured

Frank gave an innocent smile "yeah I guess, as crazy as that kid was; it was really impressed how he managed to sneak in without me seeing him and he didn't even come out looking scared. I tell you there was something special about that kid"

"Really?

"Yeah I could see it in his eye, he is gonna be someone great when he grows up"

"I sure hope so, but why he even risk his own life like that?"

"Oh I think he just wanted to see a real scarer in action, I don't really blame him for that"

"Well I definitely believe that saw the right scarer in action"

Frank Chuckled "I be the judge of that!" "And I gave him my hat as a reminder to keep being great and not give up….. and also not to try and fire people" he added jokingly

Nora giggles "There's no way they could fire you, you're too amazing at your job"

"Really? You think I'm amazing?"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

Frank then thought for a second and then smirked craftily. He then looked at Nora again "Well I'm glad you like my highest score last night"

"Oh yeah that was great I….'GASP!'" Nora quickly covered her mouth with both hands

"Ah-Ha! I knew it! That WAS you I saw last night!"

Shoot! Frank had seen and recognised Nora! Would he tell on her? Would he be mad?

"I'm so sorry, Please don't tell anyone I didn't mean any trouble! I'll never do it again I swear!"

Frank laughed "Hey, Hey relax I'm not gonna tell anybody"

"You're not even mad?"

"What? No! I'm just surprised that you even up there! What were you doing? ... You weren't spying on my were you?" he smiled

Right now Nora was blushing with embarrassment "No no no no! of course not! I'm just so fascinated by scaring that I love to watch scarers like you in action."

'Man you're just like the Kid who followed me into the room today!" He rejoiced

Nora rubbed her left arm with her right hand "Well it's an amazing job I can't help but feel passionate about it".

"Haven't you ever tried becoming a scarer yourself?"

"No not really"

"But if you like scaring how come you never went to study it at a scaring school?"

"As much as I would have loved to; my family couldn't afford to get me into a university so I had to give up the dream of being a scarer and focus on something else, doesn't mean I don't still like to read about scaring though"

"Im sorry about that"

"Oh don't be its fine I'm ok with it, you went to Monsters Univeristy right? I remember you telling me"

"Oh yeah I don't want to get you down but Monsters Unveristy was the best they teach the best scarers everything on how to become what they are today"

Even though she was fascinated Nora was a tiny bit sad that she could have gone there

"Wow wish I could have gone there, it sounds like an amazing place, the Dean is Abigail Hardscrabble right? She's like the most legendary scarer ever!"

"Yeah But her wings aren't as beautiful as yours"

Nora's face was flushed with deep red "oh you're just saying that!"

"No really I like them a lot I really do!"

Nora opened her wings out a little and smiled as she looked at them "Thanks"

"You know if you really want give scaring a go I can teach you"

"What?"

"Monsters University has taught me everything I know about scaring and I can teach it to you"

"Oh that's very kind of you Frank but don't have to do that"

'Why not?"

"Well were both really busy and I don't think they would let me be a scarer even if you did"'

"Don't forget Miss Levett that this is Frank Mckay you're talking to, the top scarer, you could learn a lot from me besides I got free time on my hands and you certainly look like someone who would be perfect for the job"

"Who me? You think so?"

"Are you kidding? From the way you look you would be awesome!" as he moved his eyes down her body, looking at her as a whole, he couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked, her smooth body would be great for prowling, her wings would be useful for camouflage and her claws would be perfect for scaring. 'She could be scary as she is as attractive' He thought.

Nora felt a touch of happiness "Alright well… I'll think about it"

"Cool! In the meantime would you like to think about grabbing a bite to eat with me later?

"Seriously?... Yeah! I'd love that!"

"Great! So I'll meet you after you're done ok?"

"Yeah I finish at 7:00 tonight!"

"Fantastic I'll see you then!"

"Ok bye!"

The two Monsters then turned opposite ways and headed back towards their workplaces with big smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this is my forth chapter thanks to those of you that have been reading my story. Keep review sorry if it's been a little while but like I said I can get writers block so this chapter might be a little rusty.**

Frank and Nora were hanging out with each other more and more, its like they were long lost friends that had been reunited they seemed to love being together.

Even though Nora had already developed a crush on him it began to get bigger as they become closer and closer. Nora wasn't entirely sure but she believed that Frank liked her very much too. He was always happy to see her, he would greet her with that cute toothy grin that she just found adorable, and he would occasionally flirt with her, complement her on how she looked and she might have seen him blush once or twice when he was around her.

It was Friday evening and Nora always loved it when she finished work since that was when the weekend would start. But this Friday evening Nora had another much more exciting reason to be happy.

Flash back to earlier today:

 _"Hey are you doing anything tonight?"_

 _"Err no, don't think so why?"_

 _"Cause theres a movie on tonight that I was planning to see and I wondering if you would like to join me?"_

Now it was obvious that Nora said yes to Frank but wasn't until he left that she went outside and gave a whoop of joy as she flipped in the air a couple of times to release her enthusiasm; like a hummingbird on sugar rush.

Right now Nora now she was in her living room humming happily as she was swinging herself by her tail from a light.

Just then the phone rang ,her tail let go of the light and she swung on the sofa and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nora! How are you sis? How's it going in the big city?" It was Lucy; Nora's sister

"Lucy! Great to hear from you! Yeah everything's good keeping up with work as usual…"

"Anything else?"

Nora smiled at the thought "Well I've sort of met a 'guy'…"

"Oh My Gosh!" Lucy squealed excitedly. Nora almost dropped the phone at this point

"My sisters got a crush!" Now Lucy she was really into the whole gossip thing. Whenever her sister had something great to tell especially if it was about a boy she would always be the first to her it.

"Lucy calm down! I've only been seeing him for a few weeks"

"Hey I'm not judging you Sis! I'm just saying it's natural to like a guy, common I know you do!"

"Ok I do like him, I mean I really, really like him!"

"Alright details now! What's his name? What is he like? Is he dreamy?"

"I'll tell you if you just slow down for a second!"

Nora didn't want to go into much detail because she didn't really want Lucy to tell her familythat she was seeing a famous scarer, not yet anyway. Besides she probably wouldn't believe the whole dating someone famous watchamacalit

"Ok well his name is Frank… he is sweet and quite charming and yes he is dreamy!" she explained as she twirled the phone cord round her claw.

"Oooohh I'm listening!"

"he's a really nice guy to talk to and I feel comfortable around him…."

"Go on…"

"and he is really…. ' **Into scaring'** "

"Really? Does he wanna be a scarer too? Nora suddenly went silent

"Errm…..I guess you could say in a way he did… but anyway! He was a customer that came into the café I work at and BAM! That's how I met him!"

"Result! Has he asked you out yet?"

Nora felt a tiny bit pleased at this point "Well as a matter of fact he has, cause guess what, he's asked me out to the Movies! Tonight!

"Oh WOW! I'm so happy for you!"

"I know great huh! But I get a tiny bit nervous around guys especially on a date"

"Don't worry Nora you'll be fine everyone gets nervous on dates, oh word of advice look good but don't overdo it and let him take the lead guys like to put themselves forward on dates in order to please girls.

"Thanks Lu, Im glad to have you as my sister" Nora then looked at the time

"Oh gosh it's 6:45! I gotta get ready the movie starts at 7:30!"

"Ok sis! Speak to you soon and have fun!"

"Thanks Bye!" Nora hung up the phone

Nora flew into her room in front of her mirror to freshen herself up. She put on a tiny bit of make-up and perfume, then she opened her draw and found a pretty blue scarf with a bit of purple on it and she put it round her neck "Perfect" she said admiring it in the mirror.

"Alright let do this!" she said with some emphasis

…..

She soon arrived at the cinema. The time was 7:20 but Frank wasn't here yet she couldn't imagine him to be late. She looked around incase he wasn't waiting for her someplace else. Nora must have not looked where she was going because she bumped into someone. She stumbled back opening her wings then closing them again.

"Oooff!" she and another voice exclaimed

"Nora?"

She looked up to see Frank in front of her "Oh hey Frank sorry I didn't see you there!"

"Nah don't sweat it, are you alright?"

"Better than ever"

"Cool! So shall we go in?" motioning towards the door "yeah!"

They walked up steps, well Nora used her wings to lift herself up the steps. Frank then went in front of her and opened the door for her "after you" he said gentlemanly

"Thank you I kind of find hard to imagine a tough scarer with such polite manners" she teased.

Frank gave a small laugh "you don't think I spend 'All' my time acting mean and scary do you?"

"Just because I'm an intimidating scarer doesn't mean I'm not allowed have to have a soft side" he said giving a wink

"Of course I knew that" she chuckled with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Nice scarf by the way it suits you"

She looked down at it "Thanks"

…

They bought their tickets and refreshments shortly afterwards and went to the screening they were in, other monsters were already sitting in there. They found their seats and the movie started.

During the movie they were eating popcorn between them. Nora took care not to overeat in case it made her look greedy. As they both had their eyes on the screen, both monsters put their hands in without realizing until they felt each other's claws meet. They both flinched and looked at each other then they smiled as their faces heated up. Frank cleared his throat quietly "Must be hot in here huh" he whispered "yeah" she whispered back looking back with a small smile on her face though she had butterflies in her stomach.

As the movie was a horror movie Nora was starting to feel a little scared, 'keep it together Nora' she thought to herself. Frank noticed this and gave her a worried look "hey..you ok?" He whispered

Nora nodded even though she was feeling a bit uneasy at this point she didn't want to show it.

Suddenly there came a scary unexpected point in the movie which made Nora give a small yelp and hugged Franks arm which surprised him a little. It took her a second before she realised what she was doing and she quickly let go of his arm. She then rubbed her own arm feeling embarrassed.

Frank gave a sweet smile, Nora didn't really expect it but Frank gave a small yawn (on purpose) and stretched his blue arm putting it behind Nora slightly, indicating that he wanted her to be close to him and feel safe. Nora gave a nervous smile and she huddled close to him and gently leaned her head on his shoulder as he laid his arm across her shoulders. She felt much better now and happier. She could feel his claws gently stroking her arm relieving her tension. She liked the tingling sensation she found it very comforting and she sighed.

….

After the movie Frank and Nora went and stood outside of the cinema.

"Thanks Frank that was a great movie"

"Even if it scared you?"

"Err I wasn't scared" Frank gave her a 'really?' look

"Ok I was a little scared, but I liked it and can I say going with you was what made it the best"

Frank blushed deeply and rubbed that back his neck "Aw shucks that means a lot, you know I could help you be less scared if you let me teach out about being a scarer especially if you want to be one"

"Well it would certainly be great to know how to be a scarer and I would have one of the best scarers teaching me, yes I would really like that Frank"

Franks face lit up "Great, you won't be disappointed! Say it's kinda dark tonight do you want me to walk you home?"

"I can fly you know"

"Well I just though you would like somebody to accompany you and nobody likes to travel alone in the dark especially someon who's really pretty, am I right?" Nora felt flattered but she picked up a tiny hint of nervousness in Frank's voice she had never seen Frank nervous before.

"I never said No you know?" she said with a smile. That obviously meant she agreed with Frank walking her home and he was more than happy to.

….

They got to Nora's apartment and they bid farewell for the night.

"Thanks again Frank"

"Anytime, Soooo will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Definitely"

"We can try out that scaring stuff then"

"Sure thing"

They smiled affectionately at each other and hugged. Now these two have received many hugs before but this one felt slightly different, it was warm and welcoming embrace that wasn't too hard or too little it was just right. Frank could still smell the sweet perfume that Nora was wearing and he stroked Nora's wing a little with his hand. Nora could feel his arms around her it felt safe and cosy she felt like she never wanted to let go. But eventually they did.

"Goodnight" he said "Night" she replied

Nora tuned her head back for one more second and Frank waved goodbye before he carried on his way. Nora closed the door behind, she slid down it onto the floor and sighed. Oh was a great way to end the night. But she knew that it was only just beggining.

 **Aww was this a cute ending or what! but that's not the end of it there's more cute stuff to come so please stay tuned! Also if you want to add any ideas I would like to hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Really sorry about the long wait I have had terrible writers block with this chapter, Thank you to those who favorited my story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter I was determined to get it finished.**

It was a nice sunny day in Monsteropolis park where already there were monsters walking about, there monster children playing, families having picnics, and some came just to hang out in the pleasant peaceful area. Now this was the perfect day for Nora to start practicing scaring as she and Frank were already there among the wide open space with some trees in the background.

"Okay, let's start off with the basic information. What's the first thing you do when you enter a child's room?" Frank asked Nora

"Well that's obvious, you close the door behind you"

"Good what's next?"

"Make sure they're fast asleep"

"Bingo!" he said pointing a clawed finger

"Now what will you need to know about…"

Nora then raised a hand and Frank stopped speaking "Um do we have to really need to go over the basics, I sort of know them already, I've read the books"

"If you don't want my help you could have just said so in the first place" he said while folding his arms and smirking.

Nora sighed and rolled her eyes "Alright wise guy carry on" answering with a small smile

"As I was saying what will you need to know about the child you are scaring?"

"Their fears I presume?" Nora answered raising an eyebrow

"Atta girl! Now what you need to know is that all different kids have different fears one it could be scared of snakes while another could be scared of storms therefore you'll need to know which scares suit which child and sometimes combine them if they have more than one fear"

"So what do you suggest?"

"Let's say the kid is a 5 year old girl afraid of spiders and the dark what scare would you use?"

Nora thought for a moment "That would be shadow sneak with a creeping crawl"

"Good How about a six year old boy afraid of thunderstorms?

"A sudden approach with a crackle and howl"

"You know your stuff! Now let's see if you can 'show' your stuff"

"Gimme a basic snarl"

Nora gave a small growl while raising her claws.

"Not bad….really show off those fangs and try and look more ferocious like this"

Frank then made fierce look face while snarling aggressively

Nora snarled louder this time but with her mouth opened wider looking angrier.

"Much better! But we still got lot of work to do"

…

For the next few hours Frank and Nora were going through many scaring techniques in order for Nora to improve her skills.

One task was similar to an exercise task where Frank showed her how to sneak in, out among trees, bushes and jumping over benches quickly and then he timed her. Frank was like a monster ninja when he showed her, he was quick and stealthy. Scampering quickly across the grass, Grabbing a tree branch jumping off the trunk then tucking and rolling into a bush some unsuspecting 'by passers' leaping over a bench then back to Nora. Frank also laid out some rock and branches to represent human toys. He can easily dance around them due to his tentacle legs.

He told Nora "if you touch one of those things you're dead, but don't think about it too much or you'll lose focus".

For the first part she did quite good she was quick and swiftly moving across the ground and jumping off trees but struggled a bit when trying to dodge the 'toys'. Frank told her she couldn't use her wings for this 'she had to learn to 'move on the ground'. She touches a few by accident before tripping over her own feet and falling over. Frank did his best to hold back his laughs before he help out his hand as she took helped her up.

"Apart from the minor slip up, those manoeuvres of yours worked a treat, keep at it and you'll perfect it!"

"Thanks I sure hope so"

…..

They next did push ups together, Nora found it a little tiring but she managed to keep up with Frank.

….

"One key tip of scaring is the element of surprise" Frank said to Nora.

"Element of…."Nora started to repeat but Frank then unexpectedly went "RARRR!" While making a frightening face and raising both hands and two of his tentacle legs. This made Nora jump backwards 'AHH!' but managed to use her wings to stop herself from falling "That's what I'm referring to…. Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" He asked grinning. "Ha Ha very funny" Nora replied sarcastically but with a smile.

…..

"Like this?" Nora asked crouching forward while having her arms up and baring her claws.

"Yeah looking good" Frank replied as he walked behind Nora. "Just try and stand a little taller" He slightly put his hands on both sides of her body and adjusted her posture then he moved her arms slightly higher. Nora was in a way glad that Frank was behind her because he couldn't see that she was blushing from him touching her. But Frank was slightly blushing too, he smiled at the soft texture of Nora's arms and the pink spots looked pretty on her.

"Errr…Frank?

Frank was suddenly came back to his senses and walked back in Front of Nora and smiled sheepishly "Oh yeah … _*cough*_ that's how it should be"

"Right ok"

…..

"If a kid wakes up or if you hear a parent coming that's then that's when you gotta think and act fast so I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to hide" Frank covered his eyes and started the countdown. Nora frantically looked for a place to hide but managed to fine one. Frank took his hand away from his eyes and put it by the side of his mouth and called "Ok you can come out from behind there 'Tree hugger!'" he teased

Nora's eyes Widened in as she ungripped the trunk of a thick, not so tall tree with not many leaves on it.

"Hey how did u know where I was?! Were you peeking?" Nora questioned as she stepped out from the tree and put her hands on her hips.

"I'd be a pretty lousy mentor if I did that. No you just picked the most obvious place to hide"

"Darn! I should have known that!"

"Hey it's no biggie, you just need to remember that the trick to hiding is that you gotta become one with your surroundings and not chose the most obvious places."

"I'm not sure if you noticed but there's nothing out here that I can really blend in with".

Frank smiled "There probably is, you just gotta use your head, besides a child's room will be dark so you'll have a better chance of blending in". He reassured.

…

After a few hours of training, Frank and Nora took a breather and walked around the park together so they could spend some quality time together instead of learning scaring. They admired the lovely scenery. The water of the clear pond glistened in the sun as if it was liquid crystal and butterflies hovering above rainbows multi- coloured flowers. Their talking turned into laughing as they walked together and they playfully nudged each other along the way. Frank then stopped for a second when he was saw a lonely but pretty looking daisy. He picked it and handed it to Nora. Her face beamed and she took the flower and smelled it. Frank looked at Nora as she had her eyes closed while smelling the flower. As much as he liked training her he liked her seeing her happy much more, just seeing that smile on her face made him want to smile.

'I gotta make sure I teach her all that I can, I know she wants to achieve her dream so bad, and she totally deserves it' he thought.

 **That's my fifth chapter, please review my story as I could really do with some feedback and maybe some new ideas too! And just to say their day at the park is not over yet I'm gonna put young mike in the next chapter so I'll try and update quicker and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here is the sixth chapter it might not be perfect but I hope you like it**

"I really appreciate you doing this for me frank, but do you really think that I could become a scarer"

"Yeah Why wouldn't you be?"

"It's just they only except the best of the best. What if they think I'm not good enough? What if I mess up? What if they don't except me because I haven't been to a scaring school?" She looked down

They stopped waking for a moment and Frank walked in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand so that she was looking at him in the face.

"Hey, Nora, If there's one thing I do know, it's that you have something that's rare and special and combining that with your passion for scaring makes you both unique and amazing and I can see that, Heck I am Scarer myself. If you want something so badly and you try hard you can do anything, all you have to do is just believe in yourself." Nora blushed and gave a warm smile.

The two monsters locked eyes for a few seconds when suddenly they heard a cry of complaint and laughing from a near distance. They turned their heads to see what the noise was coming from.

There were 3 slightly big monster kids teasing a little round green monster with one eye wearing a blue cap that looked very similar to the one Frank had.

"Come on you guys it's not funny, give it back!"

"Give what back?"

"My scaring book!"

"What this book?"

"Yeah!"

Frank eyes suddenly widened in realization "Hey… I know that Kid!"

"What?"

"Come on"

Nora then nodded and followed Frank. She never liked to see anyone being picked on especially a little kid

"Come and get it then wazowski" He tossed it to another kid

"He can't! he's too short!" "More like Shrimpy!

"I am not!" "Oh yeah"

They pushed him over making his hat fall off, the kid just lay there slightly cowering.

"What a wimp!" they laughed

"Hey do you think we could use him as a football?"

"HEY!" The three kids stopped laughing and turned around to see Frank staring down at them with an intimidating glare while baring a little and hands on his hips.

"What do you three think you're doing?

The three bully kids suddenly felt scared "Nothing"

"Well ' **I'** see you teasing and pushing a kid smaller than you and I know that is not playing!, that's bullying in my book! And speaking of books 'that one' doesn't belong to you" he said angrily while pointing to the book in one of the kids hands.

"Err what book?" The kid tried to hide it behind his back when a shadow then landed behind the bullies and the books was grabbed out of the kids hand. They turned round to see Nora also casting them an angry look down at them with her wings open.

"This book!" Nora responded holding the book up to show them. The kids obviously didn't know who Nora was but she looked just as intimidating as Frank

"You do not take things that aren't yours and you do not bully others" she scolded

"That's right and if we ever see you making fun of this kid or anyone else again we'll tell your parents Understand?" He said scowling at them

The 3 big kids gulped and took a small step back

"Yes Mr Mckay and Miss err… bat lady!" "were sorry" "yeah we won't do it again!"

The trio of monsters then ran off looking terrified. Frank and Nora then smiled and Nora looked behind her to see little green monster staring up at them with an astonished expression while putting his cap back on.

"Are you ok dear?" she asked him. The little monster just nodded

"Here's your book" Nora handed his "History of scaring tactics for begginers" to him

"Gee thanks lady and…" He looked to the side of her to see Frank. "Frank Mckay!?"

"Hey kid great to see ya! Hope you haven't run through any more closets lately"

Nora then just realised something "Wait a second Frank, is this this the kid that followed you into the child's room?!"

Frank chuckled "Yep he sure is" He rubbed he kids head as the boy looked down smiling sheepishly

Nora laughed in disbelief "I don't believe it… I thought I recognised your hat."

"Frank told me all about you young man, that was real crazy of you to sneak into that room" Nora smiled but with a tiny hint of concern in her voice

Mike put his hands behind his back and rubbing the ground with his foot

"Ah the little nipper was just looking for a little excitement that's all" frank winked at mike again

"Can I get your autograph?" he asked Frank holding out his book

"Sure sport" He kneeled down to mike took a pen and wrote ' _Frank Mckay'_ in the front page of his book

"Wow Thanks, hey Mister McKay?"

"Just call me Frank kiddo"

"Is this your girlfriend?" He asked pointing to Nora

Frank and Noras faces immediately went red and struggled to say something

Frank: "Oh! ….err… she's just errr…" Nora: "Urh no he's not… I'm mean I'm not…."

"This is Nora I've known her for about a month"

"Yeah I work at Canavan's Café and Frank just happens to be a regular customer"

"And that's how I met her"

Mike looked at Nora "She's pretty" he said causing Nora to blush intensely

"Yeah, yes she is" Franked looked to Nora and gave a warm smile making Nora smile back

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" Mike asked in a sly way

"She's just a really… **really** good friend of mine"

"Okay"

"Say, don't you have any friends to play with? Nora questioned little mike

"Nah most of the other kids don't really include me in that kind of stuff, but it's cool, I prefer to spend my time reading up about scaring anyway"

"That doesn't mean you should let those big kids push you around like that" Frank said with a serious look on his face

"They said that scaring is for real monsters, and they said I wasn't a real monster but I am!"

"Hey don't you listen to them, they're probably just jealous that you'll turn out to be someone great involved in scaring"

"Really?"

"Yeah as long as you keep studying and don't let others get you down, a bright future will be ahead of you" Mikes eyes sparkled with Joy, Of course he felt thrilled when he saw Frank scaring in the child's room but he was experiencing that same feeling of awe again now.

"I will, I wanna be a scarer just like you when I grow up Frank"

"Thanks kid that's nice to hear" Frank felt a little honoured at Mikes comliment

"Nora here is actually learning to be a scarer"

"She is? Cool!"

"Yeah Frank was showing me some scaring techniques and he's a really good coach

"Wow thats great! Frank can you teach me sometime?"

"Well…" Frank looked down at mikes pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't say no to him "Well maybe after I've finished teaching Nora then I would definitely like to share them with you too"

"YEAH!" Mike jumped in the air with joy "This is the best day of my life!"

"Michael!" A woman's voice could be heard off in the distance and little mike looked off in the direction of the voice

"Sounds like your mothers calling you"

"Yeah I better go she gets real cranky when she has to come look for me"

"Alright take care Mike"

"Come and visit us anytime" Frank called as they waved to Mike

"Okay see you later you two crazy lovebirds" Mike laughed, waving back before running off to find his mother.

Frank and Nora laughed a bit. "Heh heh, Kids" Frank chuckled

"yeah, you know that was really nice what you did for him frank he truly has a great monster to look up to" Frank smiled warmly "Heh I'm just glad he's ok"

Nora smile suddenly dropped at bit "I kinda feel sorry for that little kid he seems such a nice little boy it's a real shame that he doesn't have any friends"

"I know I don't like to see anyone lonely, but some people need somebody else to look up to. I hate to see anyone being bullied, I can't stand it. I remember when I back in college the Fear tech students use to make fun of MU on a regular basis and some of them would even pick on some of the students, it really got to me. I tried my best not to fight with them in case I would get suspended but me and my buddies managed to pull off a huge prank on them, we planned it for 2 weeks, and their reactions were priceless!"

Nora laughed "Really? what did you do?"

Frank paused for a second "urr you don't wanna know" he answered with a cheeky smile

"Hahaha ok, I'm just surprised you didn't getting suspended for that"

"It was only that one time, besides we never got busted for it"

"Well lets hope you don't suddenly get busted for that now"

They laughed

"Well today has been great Frank, I would really like to scare some more but my shift starts in half and hour"

"Oh that's alright" Frank said with a bit of disappointment "We'll just continue again soon"

"Thanks again" "Anytime"

Nora turned to leave but then she stopped and thought for a second. Then to Franks surprize, Nora turned back to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"See ya" she giggled as she opened her wings and took off. Frank didn't say anything he just stood there with a stunned expression on his face but his eyes never left Nora even when she disappeared from his sight. He slowly brought his hand up to the cheek that Nora kissed and he smiled broadly.

"WHOO HOO! YEAH!" Frank jumped up and punched the air.

What they didn't know that from a small distance, little mike was watching them from behind a tree and he saw the whole scene. He smirked to himself "I knew it, they're in love!".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello sorry about the wait you guys, I've had writers block again and I've been trying to get this chapter done as soon as possible but I've finally done it. I hope it sounds good it might not be the best one I've written but I hope you enjoy it!**

 _Her violet coloured skin was soft to his touch, like it was made of velvet. She smelled like a dozen roses, it drove his senses wild. Her cat like curves angled every aspect of her sleek body and the pink petal-like spots trailed beautifully down her, as if she slept under a blossom tree. Her sparkling amethyst eyes had that magical, mischievous expression in them as if they belonged to mystic wild cat in an exotic jungle. She floated in the air as graceful beating her beautiful purple wings like a butterfly, she looked just like an angel. She floated towards him and kissed him on the forehead._

*GASP!* Frank suddenly woke up, he looked around he was in his bedroom and it was dark, he glanced at the clock which read 2:07 AM. He had never woken up this early before at least not for no reason, or was there?

"Woah…What a dream" he rubbed his forehead and right eye. Frank wasn't sure if he was amazed or surprised with the dream he had, he knew one thing for certain that he had never experienced dream like that before.

He yawned then got up and went to the bathroom sink. He splashed his face with water and looked up at himself in the mirror "What's going on? I feel weird, it's like I can't stop thinking about her". Frank was not kidding He just could not stop thinking about Nora, there was something about her that was unlike anything he had ever encountered. He had met other girls in his life, but Nora different. She was unique in her own special way, she was caring and passionate, she was beautiful inside and out, he never got on so well with a monster who was different and liked him for who he was.

Frank just couldn't sleep he went to his window and looked out. The moon shined so bright, it shone over the town like mystical white beacon from out of the sky. He thought how he could improve Nora's scaring, he really wanted to help make Nora a Scarer, not that he wasn't helping but he just needed to think of a better way to help her.

While looking out, he could see the park all black but the trees looks luminescent under the moonlight. He looked to the other side and saw Monsters Inc. Then a thought struck him, he remembered how Nora managed to sneak up one night and watch him, he then looked back at the park and his face lit up slightly, he had an idea.

….

Following the events 2 days later, Little Mike had told his mom all about what happened to him, that Frank Mckay the monster he met at Monsters Inc, and a pretty she-monster named Nora had saved him from three bullies.

At first she didn't really believe him but when she heard mike describing Nora as a purple monster with spot and 'Awesome' wings she replied that she did see a monster fly off exactly like the one Mike described.

She was not happy about how those bullies teased her son. Mike asked had begged his mom to let him visit Canavan's Cafe, well it would give her a chance to thank them so she agreed also she did feel like a refreshment.

Mike dragged his mother by his hand "Come on Mom! Let's go!"

"Alright Michael calm down! I don't know if they will even be there!"

By the time the rounded the corner and approached Canavan's Café, Mike immediately ran forward to the window, put both his and hands on the glass and peered in. After about 2 seconds his face immediately beamed "Mom! Mom! Look they are here! I told you they would be!" Mike pointed to inside the shop.

Mikes Mother looked through the window and she could she could a blue spiked headed monster with tentacle legs up at the booth chatting to a purple pink spotted monster with wings making her laugh at something and then making her laugh and blush.

"My goodness that it Frank Mckay the Scarer, and yes, that is the monster I saw" Looking to Nora

"Come on lets go in!" Already pushing the door open and heading in

"Micheal! Slow down! I don't want you running through doors!" Mrs Wazowski did not want think about what happened to her son on his field trip.

"Frank! Nora!"

"Hey little Buddy!"

"Hi Micheal how nice to see you!"

"You can call me Mike"

"Hello I'm Mrs Wazowski, I can see that you have already met my son Michael, I know all about what happened to him at the factory" She cast a stern look to Mike and he had a small look of guilt on his face. But when Mrs Wzowski looked back to Nora and Frank her expression turned to a small smile "But I wanted to come by and thank you for standing up for him the other day and it is an honour to meet you Mr Mckay".

Frank shook her hand "A pleasure Ma'am just making sure nothing bad comes to him" he replied

She then turned to Nora "and you must be Nora, is it?"

"Yes Nora Levett" she answered

"Have you 2 been together long?"

"What oh no err we're not **"together"** -together we just see each other a lot"

"Yeah and I'm actually showing Miss Levett here some scaring tips of mine"

"Oh is that so?"

"Anyway, may I get you and Mike something Mrs Wazowski?"

"Oh yes, one latte and a chocolate milkshake"

….

Nora soon brought the refreshments over to Mike and Mrs Wazowski "here you go"

"Thank you"

"Thanks Nora"

"You're welcome"

"Frank is a really cool monster"

"Yeah he really is"

"You're a cool monster too!" Mike reassured "You're lucky to have Frank teach you to be a Scarer, I cant wait to start scaring!" But then his face dropped a little "But it will be while before I can"

"Well if you want Mike I have some scaring books at home you can borrow"

"Really?"

"Yes if you really want to learn scaring soon I'd be happy to lend you a few"

"Thanks"

Nora then went back to the counter over to were Frank was still sitting.

….

Mike asked his mom is he could go over to frank while he wasn't talking to Nora. He struggled up onto the booth chair.

"Hey Frank"

"Oh hey Mikey" Frank replied without looking at Him

"You ok?

"Mm hmm" Nodding in agreement but he didn't move is eyes. Mike looked to the direction Frank was looking to the other side of the café where Nora was cleaning some more tables and she was humming to herself while moving her hips and swinging her tail a little. Unaware that Frank was looking at her in a …. way "yeah I'm good, I'm real good"

"It's rude to stare"

Frank chuckled nervously then smiled "Hey, I'm not staring kid I'm just admiring"

"You love her!" Mike whispered loudly, that's when Frank looked at Mike.

"What? Er I don't know what you're talking about"

"yes you do!"

"I think you're a bit young to know all that stuff kid"

"Well I know you like her, you keeping looking at her and can see it in your face"

Just then Nora turned round and looked behind her, Frank looked to the other side and whistled before smiling at her. She giigled shook her head a little before continuing.

"See you like her just as much as she like you!"

"Heh, You are one smart cookie, I guess I can't deny the fact that she is something"

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"No not yet but I hoping I can make that happen very soon"

Mike got off the stool and gave a thumbs up to Frank "Good luck Romeo!". Mike turned to head back when Frank suddenly whispered to him.

"Psst…hey Mike!" Mike immediately looked back up at him.

"Can you do me a favour?"

Mike perked up "Sure I'll do anything!"

"Give this to Nora when I'm gone" He handed Mike a small folded up piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's something personal so can I trust you with it?"

Mike smiled proudly "You can count on me!"

"Thanks Mike" "But don't do it straight after I've left, give it a few minutes or so ok?

"Aye Aye Captain" Mike gave a small salute causing Frank to chuckle "Okay I'll see ya later Alligator" rubbing him on the head before heading out the door and casting a wave to Nora.

…..

"Alright come on Michael let's get home" Mrs Wazowki said

Just then, Mike remembered the piece of paper that Frank gave him "Oh wait mom I almost forgot something" "Micheal?"

Little mike walked over to Nora and tugged on her apron "Hey Nora" Nora looked down "Yes Mike?"

"Here" he handed the little bit of paper to Nora took it and looked at it with a puzzled expression. "What's this?"

Mike looked both ways to check no one else was looking then he looked back at Nora "It's from Frank" he whispered.

Nora looked at the note, then back at Mike and smiled and Whispered "Thank you" Mike smiled as he followed his mum out the door. Nora went back behind the counter and curiously, she opened up the piece of paper and found a note that read:

' _Nora, meet me in the park tonight at 8'o'clock, make sure no one sees you I'll explain everything else then. –Frank xx_

In the Park 8 at Night? Make sure no one sees?

"Levett!" Nora shook herself back to reality "Huh what?"

"What are you doing?" "Nothing Mrs Canavan" Nora responded tucking the note away

"Well isn't there something else you should be doing" raising an eyebrow

"Yes right away Ma'am"

Nora didn't know what was going on but no she knew she couldn't ignore that message especially if it was from Frank.

 **There you go, I will try my best to get the next chapter done as soon as I can and please try and review my story as well thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8 People! Tell me what you think, please don't be afraid to comment just don't put in anything rude okay.**

The note just said to meet him at the park at 8pm but he didn't say whereabouts and she had no idea what he was planning but she did trust him and was sure he had a good explanation for this. She approached the front gate of the park, she looked around with a confused look, and she couldn't see Frank anywhere. She looked at the note, it said to meet him 'in' the park not by the park. What on earth was he thinking? Well if he was in the park there was only one way to find out.

She looked around her to check that there were no other monsters about. Nora sighed heavily and once she knew the coast was clear she flew over the gate, through the wooded pathway and landed in a small clearing "Frank?" she called out, then gave a small moan of frustration "where the heck is he?" she muttered to herself.

Then she looked a moment to take what was around her, although the scenery was dark it had a peaceful essence to it, the sound of crickets chirping entrancingly, the trees swaying gently in the night-time breeze, it was a pleasant atmosphere.

She smiled to herself, closed her eyes and spread out her arms and wings. She breathed in and then sighed almost forgetting what was going on around her.

Suddenly she felt 2 clawed hands cover her eyes and heard the word "BOO!" in her ears. Nora gasped loudly and then heard "GUESS WHO!?" Nora immediately recognised the voice.

She turned around to face the culprit "Frank!" She pushed him back not too hard and gave him a little bit of glare. "Ok start talking why did you bring me here?"

He chuckled "Well I said I would help you learn scaring and since you were more of night owl, I thought doing this at night would help get you into the zone"

"But Frank I don't think we're meant to be here! And I don't want to get in trouble for sneaking around again!"

"Hey Chill out, we're not doing anything bad, besides no one else comes here at this time I swear" he answered trying to sound soothing.

Nora relaxed a little "Ok but how did you get here without anyone seeing you?

"You're not the only one who knows how to sneak into places, I have my own ways a Scarer's gotta know this stuff"

"Right, forgot about that" Nora responded looking down

"Hey come on, you gave me a chance to help you and this is what I'm doing, and have I ever let you down?" Frank almost looked worried. "Not once".

"So are you with me on this?"

"Well I'm here now and I just can't say no…Okay I'm with you" she ended with a smile

…

So once again Frank and Nora went over scaring techniques, but this time Nora felt a lot more at ease and more into the zone. But she wasn't sure whether it was because it was at night or that she and Frank were the only monsters there.

They started off with running, sneaking and climbing over objects as quick as they can without messing up. They even did it in the children's playground. Frank humped off a swing sliding down the slide on his belly like a snake, Nora crawled across a seesaw and leapt over the climbing frame, till they both reached the other side.

"Ha ha, nicely done!" They hi fived each other

….

Frank called out certain scares and Nora immediately performed the appropriate one them

"Angry Rottweiler!" Growled like a dog

"Zombie snarl!" groaned like zombie

"Cobra hiss!" hissed like a snake

"Yeah you got it!"

"Thanks…. I'm just getting warmed up"

….

They were then doing the hiding task again but this time it took Frank longer to find Nora. Last time he knew where she was hiding instantly but now it's like she had properly vanished completely. But since it was dark Nora could hide a lot easier now. He almost regretted the hiding idea.

He thought he saw a shadow fly over him but when he looked he saw nothing over then he heard a rustle in the bushes, he chuckled quietly went over to the bush and went 'Ah HA!' But Nora wasn't there "Hmmm" Frank rested his hand against his mouth and cheek in though.

He walked round the area for a bit when all of a sudden out of nowhere something dark hung down in front of him and hissed violently.

"AAHH!" Frank fell to the ground and heard the figure laughing hysterically 'Gotcha Frank!"

Frank looked to see it was Nora hanging upside down by her tail from a tree branch that was right above him.

"Woah Nora you almost scared the spikes off of me!" Frank said both astonished and shaken

"Almost?" Nora's tail swung here up so she could stand on the branch she was hanging from

"That was fantastic how did you come up with something like that?"

"Not sure, I kinda just felt it!"

"Well I can tell you this I think we've found you're special scare." Nora felt astonished how just by Frank bringer her here at night bring out her inner Scarer, she looked down at her clawed hands. "Wow for real?"

"Yeah and you're definitely getting a lot scarier"

"Or maybe Frightening Frank Mckay isn't as frightening as he appears to be!" she teased

"Oh you're gonna regret that!" he smirked devilishly

…

They continued running and scaring each other near the bank next to the pond, Frank didn't realise he was right on the edge so when he accidently stepped back he stumbled and fell back in the water with a "whoa…whoa…WOOAAHH!" _SPLASH!_

Nora gasped and immediately raced over to the edge and peered in the rippling moon lit water "Frank? Frank!?" She couldn't see him all she could see was her worried reflection but it disappeared when he suddenly lunged up from underneath he water and pulled her into the water with him. **(Frank could obviously swim fine since his legs worked like an octopus).** When Nora came up for air she was slightly miffed and Frank just laughed like crazy. "Why you sneaky little sea monster" smirking angrily she splashed him hard causing them to have a water battle, they pretended to be crocodiles imitating biting and even spitting water at each other much to their amusement.

After a while of laughing, messing around in the water they both got out. Nora dried herself off by hovering in the air and spinning.

"Hey! Cut it out" Frank laughed as he tried to shelter himself from the water droplets

"You started it!" Nora replied back

….

Frank and Nora chased each other round the trees until they caught up with one another and ended up tumbling down a small grassy slope laughing. When they stopped tumbling they continued to laugh. Frank was on top of her, and Nora looked up into his eyes and he smiled at her with a soft gaze causing her to blush. Frank then he rolled off of her so he was lying next to her and they both sighed.

They both stared up at the star filled sky it laid over them like a black/blue blanket of glitter, a few yellow fireflies hovered round delightfully.

"You know, some things do look more beautiful at night" Nora said admiring the beauty of the night sky.

"Yeah" Frank looked at Nora lovingly "they really do" Nora then looked at Frank and then he looked up again at the sky and so did she.

"Frank?" "Hm?"

"This may sound cliché but thank you for doing this it really was a good idea and I have to admit this was way more fun than I thought it would be"

"Hey don't mention, I'm glad this you liked it, it If you let loose while work then it will be a breeze. And you know what if we carry on this scaring for about a week or 2 then you could be a scarer in no time."

Nora then sat up in thought

"Is something the matter?" Frank asked while sitting up with her, hoping it wasn't something he said

"No no its just that I came to Monstropolis to look for something new, start a new life but what has happened these last few weeks has taken a big turn for me and it's has been unbelievable." She started in a more positive tone "Meeting you, learning to scare and getting a chance to live my dream I now feel like I belong here."

Frank didn't know what to think at this point. Nora didn't really think about the next thing she was going to say but she just has to ask it.

She looked at Frank with a sweet shy expression "Why did you want to help me?"

"I..I..well err" frank stuttered nervously but then he got his bearings together "well.. because..out of all the monsters I've met, you are the most amazing let alone beautiful, you're caring, you have spirit…and…and" Franks speech trailed off as Nora was staring at him with a completely enthralled, slightly shocked expression. Not once had she heard anything like that in her life, she could feel her heart beating faster and louder with every beat like a cheetah running through a thunderstorm. Her purple eyes were widened but they sparkled more beautifully than ever, Frank was lost in them, as if he was looking into the star filled sky within her eyes.

Frank was suddenly overcome by this feeling of warmth inside him, Nora's eyes closed half way while slowly bringing herself forward. Frank was drawn to her like a magnet for he too leaned forward towards her slowly. They closed their eyes in sync and felt their lips meet. It was soft, warm tender, it was like magic and bliss combined; it was perfect.

They felt is if the energy that was stored within their chests had just been released and was now rushing round their bodies like wildfire, like the kiss had just ignited both their hearts

The kiss went on for about a minute then they broke apart slowly staring into each other's eyes with loving affection. They both smiled blissfully then kissed again.

Right now Nora felt her heart could make her soar higher than her wings could ever take her. She felt like the luckiest monster in the whole city.

 **I hope you liked this chapter guys! They finally kissed! There will be a lot more coming but it may take some time. I just have to think the right stuff. Thank you to those who have already commented on my story it's made me happy, see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys I hope you are liking my story. Please try and review my story because I would like to know how I am doing. Not much is happening in this chapter and it is mostly on Frank, but I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

It had now reached the middle of autumn in the Monster world. It was cold but bright morning one particular day, the sun was rising and was peeking through the crimson golden leaves, almost as if the leaves had absorbed the colours of the sunrise.

A gentle breeze blew a bunch of leaves across the car park of Scare Factory: Monsters Inc. All of the factories workers started arriving to get ready for their day of work, especially the **Scarers**. One certain blue, spikey headed Scarer was in the locker with his other fellow scarers getting ready for their typical day of scaring human children.

Now for some reason he seem to be smiling to himself in a smug way and the other monsters couldn't work out why. It wasn't that he never came into work happy before. He always had a positive attitude towards his job and friends but this time it was different. He first walked in with such pride, he waved to as many monsters as he could he tried to give a compliment to each of them. Frank was cheerful but not a cheerful as today.

Another Scarer in the Locker room was looking over at Frank. He was big and green and was known as Hank the Tank. He then whispered to the other Scarers next to him. "Hey!... Guys! Will you get a load of Frank, he's been acting weird all morning" He pointed with his thumb back to Frank who was now looking at himself in the locker mirror. He was talking to his reflection in a some form of positive attitude, before taking out a 'deodorant' can, twirling it in his hand and spraying under his arms.

"See what I mean?"

"Isn't that what Frank's usually like?" another monster questioned

"No, not like this, it's a different kind of pride I can feel it"

"The guy's probably just feeling lucky about today, you know Frank, always at the top of his game"

"I have a theory…that it's to do with a girl" a third monster stated with a smirk

"A girl?!" Hank quietly exclaimed "Come on, I'm sure Frank would have told us if it was about a girl… what makes ya say that?"

"One; nobody comes in with that much pride, not even about work, and two; that's kind of attitude you develop when you've found a lady friend"

Hanks eyes widened and he immediately smirked "If that's the case then I'm gonna find out, who's with me?"

Frank was indeed thinking about a girl and it was this particular girl monster that he had kissed the night before. He was replaying it over and over again in his head, he could just not get over how amazing it felt. He remembered the sweet taste of her soft lips against his, the way her eyes sparkled under the night time moonlight, the peaceful atmosphere, it was truly perfect.

"Hey! Frank Buddy?"

"Huh? What?" Frank snapped out of his daydream and turned to face his friends who had questioning looks on their faces. "Oh.… hey fellas" Frank answered feeling a little embarrassed.

"Are…..you ok?" One of his pals asked

"Err yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"Frank we're you're buds, we work alongside you every single day, we can a tell when somethings going on with you"

' _That's true'_ Frank thought

"Is there something on you're mind?"

"No….not really"

"Okay, how about 'Someone'?" the third one asked while raising an eyebrow

' _What?! How did they know?!'_ Frank yelled inwardly "What? Pfft! No! where did you get that from? Of course not!" he laughed nervously

"Haha! You're denying it! That my friend; is a classic sign of being in love!"

Frank didn't really want to tell them who his new girlfriend yet, but he knew that he couldn't keep all of it from his friends

"I'm… _'sigh'…._ ok maybe I am sorta..seeing a girl" smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

The other monsters eyes widened and then they gave a small cheer. Hank pulled him into a headlock and gave a small noogie "Frank you lucky dog you!"

"Way to go!" "I knew it!" "Is she pretty?"

"Okay! Okay!" frank laughed pulling himself free "I'm not saying her name but yeah, she's very pretty, she's fun and loving, she's like no other girl I've met before. But seriously, I don't want anyone else to know about this or her, not yet, I just don't know what would happen if this got out in the open, so please keep this between us"

His friends could see that he was being serious so they all nodded in agreement "You can trust us Frank, we wouldn't want to interrupt your love life" Ones of his friends said with a wink

"But you know you won't be able to hide it forever" Hank stated before they all headed to the scarefloor.

…

A few hours later the time reached 12pm and the Monsters Inc, the bell rang "Okay Everybody! Time for break!" one of the workers called out. The Scarers came out of the door stations they were scaring in and the assistant monsters pushed the buttons on the panel to make the door disappear up the converter belt. Frank came out his door and a worker gave him a thumbs up "Nice job Frank" "Thanks Bill".

Frank looked over to the near end of the scare floor and saw the boss of the company standing while admiring and analysing the scarers at work. He was a grey spider crab like monster with an afro and a moustache, he was just turning to head out the exit when he heard someone call out "Hey! Mr Waternoose! Sir!" The spider crab turned to see Frank approach him.

"Ah Frank, that was some good work out there, as always" He said with a smile

"Gee thanks er can I talk to you about something for a minute"

Mr Waternoose looked down in thought "Well I don't have anything scheduled right now…..certainly"

"Great! Well you see there's someone I know who wants to be a scarer and she's really good I've seen her do it. She's more than good she's incredible! she knows a lot of the techniques and can perform them perfectly, and she is without a doubt scary " Frank smiled at the thought of her.

"Hmm this sounds interesting" Waternoose looked slightly intrigued "tell me more about this 'friend of yours..."

…..

Meanwhile just a few blocks away from the factory stood a small café in the middle of a street. Inside a purple monster waitress was dancing around while cleaning and serving customers an when she was not doing this she would be staring into nothing. Some monsters had to call her over to be served and Nora had to apologise but thankfully she managed to get them served.

Mrs Canavan was beginning to get very suspicious, especially since she flew into her shop this morning with a strange amount of enthusiasm. She had never seen Nora come to work that happy before. She had seen Nora daydream too, but this time she sensed it wasn't about Monsters Inc.

Nora was indeed daydreaming about something else, actually it was someone else. It was the guy who she admired very much and had a major crush on.

"Levvet?…"

The one she met in the very workplace she stood in, he showed her how to scare..

"Levvet!?..."

He was the one who kissed her, proving he liked her, it felt like heaven. She thought of his blue eye, his adorable smile, the cute spikes on this head….

"NORA!"

Nora jumped as she was immediately brought back to reality "Huh?...What?" she looked around the room and saw Mrs Canavan scowling at her, looking like she was about to lose her patience and her temper.

"Will you stop your daydreaming?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs C, I couldn't help it"

"What is going on with you?! It's like every time I look at you, your head is in the clouds!"

"I'm sorry, I guess just had a late night last night and I must still be in dreamland" pretending to give a yawn.

"Well wake up and get back to work or else you're fired!"

Nora then went back to her job but that didn't stop her from thinking about him.

…..

Frank finished telling Mr WN all about Nora. Watenoose rubbed his chin in thought and looked a little disappointed at what he heard "I see….I'm sorry Frank as much as I would love to welcome new Scarers, I'm afraid I can only accept the toughest, most experienced scaring monsters up for the job"

"Please sir it would mean so much to her, okay so she might not have gone the best school, but I know just , just give her some time and I promise you, you won't be disappointed"

"Alright since you are one of my most favourite Scarers, I will make an acceptation. If she can really prove that she is worthy and capable in the Scare simulator then I will see if she is scaring material"

"Oh thank you sir!" Frank shook his hand excessively. He just couldn't wait to tell Nora!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey folks! Sorry its been a while but I'm trying to think of the right ideas and put them in the right place and they will come in time. Also I have uploaded my fanfic onto deviant art and I have also starting putting some pictures on there it you would like to look at them. My Deviant art name is LivvyLeopard, anyway hope this one's ok!**

The sun soon set over the city of Monstropolis and it wasn't long before the crescent moon took it its place in the starlit sky and making the city illuminated. The monsters were now coming out of work and heading home. Though for Nora, she wasn't heading straight home, she was heading to same park she was at the night before, to meet up with Frank again. Even though he didn't come to the café today he told her he would see her again tonight. Nora just couldn't wait to see Frank again, not just to do some more scaring but also because she wanted to see him.

How she loved the way he would smile at her and that soft gentle gaze when he looked into her eyes, how he would always make her feel better whenever she was feeling down, it just made her want to melt. Plus, for him to tell Nora that he felt the same way she felt about him just made her want to see him even more.

She decided to go there a little earlier so she can 'meet him' there.

Nora waited patiently for her new boyfriend to arrive and it must have been only a minute or 2 before she smiled warmly at a familiar face coming her way. The two embraced one another lovingly. "Hey" he said first.

"Hey" Nora replied, rubbing her face against Franks neck as she hugged him close and Frank smiled as breathed in her sweet scent of fresh pastries and coffee that lingered on her, he loved it, but he loved seeing her most of all.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered teasingly this caused Nora to let out a small giggle. As the hug loosened Frank still held Nora with both his hands on her arms and looking at her with an affectionate smile and innocence in his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't make it today I had a full day booked"

"That's ok, I'm just happy to see you now, besides you can make it up to me with our scaring session" she smiled

"Oh that's reminds me I've got something to tell you!"

"Really what?"

"I had a word with my boss today and get this, and after a little more training he said he's gonna let you try out! Isn't that great?!" he beamed

Nora's eyes widened suddenly. Was he serious? His boss could allow her to try out for being a scarer? Many thoughts ran though her head at once this seemed so sudden but she wasn't sure if she was feeling scared or fantastic.

"I….I...I don't know what to say, this is some news to my ears"

Frank could see the shock in Nora's face and he became a little worried incase she didn't like what he just told her.

"Is something wrong?"

She noticed the worry in Franks eyes "Oh! no no no no! Of course not! It is great, it's just…you didn't have to do that for me"

"It's the least I could do, you want this don't you?"

"I can't lie its always been my absolute dream to scare, this was just unexpected that all, but thank you Frank really" she started to smile positivly

"Soooo...you ready for scaring?"

"You know me too well"

Frank smiled and gently grabbed Nora by her wrist "Here come with me" "Where are we going? the entrance is that way"

"we're taking my way silly"

"Oh right, my bad" she laughed as she followed him where he seem to lead to her round to a small area that seemed to be shaded off with trees and bushes Frank then lifted a thick leaved tree branch to reveal a little entrance no too small.

"Ladies first"

"Thanks"

...

One or two hours had passed by and Nora and Frank decided to stop for the night and she invited him to dinner at her place as a way to thank him, which Frank happily agreed to. They walked and talked side by side as they approached the apartment went up the stairs and found Nora's door number: 43

"Well here we are" Nora said as she unlocked the door "Home sweet home" Frank looked around the room and he let out a whistle "You live here?"

"Uh huh" Nora closed the door behind her

"It's nice"

"It is but don't ever leave you're apartment keys behind, one time I was stupid and I forgot them so I was locked out but luckily one of my windows was unlocked so I flew up and managed to squeeze through, wings come in really handy for monsters like me"

Frank laughed "Well it could have been a lot worse I'll tell you that!"

"Well I might as well get started, dinner's not gonna cook itself" she chuckled

Frank smiled as he watched her round the corner to the kitchen to prepare the food. This gave him and opportunity to have a look around her place (not being sneaky of course). He admired the fine curtains and paintwork of the walls as he trailed his hand across them. Then something cause his eye, it was a photo frame on a small table next to a lamp he picked it up and looked at it. He could see four monsters; one that looked exactly like Nora and 3 other that looked similar to her and they were all huddled together smiling warmly. The image made Frank feel warm on the inside.

Nora came out from the kitchen to see what Frank doing. When she saw him looking at the photo frame, she walked up to him.

"Is this you?" He asked gesturing to the monster that looked like her "Mmhmm" she nodded "It's me and my family, that's my mum and dad and my sister"

"Wow, judging from this picture it looks like you have a loving family" contemplated

"They truly are and I love them very much" a thought then hit her and she turned to frank in curiosity. "What about your family? What were they like?"

"Well, My father was a scarer and he met my mom at A few years after he started his scaring career, I really looked up to my dad a really cool guy you would have liked him, nothing kept him down he just kept calm and kept on scaring"

"A bit like you'" Nora noted. Frank sniggered

…..

Frank and Nora sat at a small tale in the kitchen while they ate. The lights were turned off but they had a candle in-between to give them the evening mood.

"Mmm this is good, what do you call it?"

"Homemade risotto my mother showed me how to make it"

"Well you've definitely done a perfect job" He savoured another mouthful "You have a lot of hidden talent you know….I just don't understand why you're afraid to show it"

Nora swallowed her mouthful and then sighed "I dunno…. I just I'm just nervous of how it will turn out and what people think of me."

"Well I remember my dad telling me 'don't let fear hold you back' it's what keeps us from fulfilling what we truly desire. If you just take a chance in life, then you will know for sure what you are truly capable of"

"Yeah you're right I have to try even though I don't know what the future holds, if I ever become a scarer will I be as good as you or any of the others?" "I might not be able to keep up with everything, I could be out of place, I.."

"Nora, look at me" Frank spoke softly as she looked up at him "I don't want you to be as good as them, I want you to be the best as **'you'** can be. From what I have seen people will look at you and they will see what an amazing monster you are. I have known that the moment I first saw you. When you are yourself that's is when you are the the best most beautiful thing ever and you can do anything and I swear that no matter what happens I promise I will always be there for you"

Her heart skipped a beat, in that moment she didn't care about what was around her or anything else, whenever she was with Frank she felt confident, beautiful, special, ever since she met him she just felt like a really important person.

He had become more than just a friend to her he was something much more. She didn't know what she would do without him, she needed him… she loved him.

Not taking her eyes off Frank she got up and moved towards him. As Frank looked closely he could see something on Nora's eyes that he had never seen before. Nora's eyes were full…. of love.

Then unexpectedly she threw her arms and wings around his shoulders and kissed him straight on his lips. Frank was surprised at first but then he smiled and returned the affection, wrapping his stripped arms around her body, rubbing her back and deepening the kiss.

The two monsters moaned softly as they melted into each other's embrace and rolled onto the floor without braking the kiss. Before it was sweet and gentle but now it was passionate and wonderful; it was pure bliss.

The candle continued to flicker on like the night that would never seemed to want to end and yet it was still only the beginning.

 **Sorry if this has taken longer than expected, it's just sometimes I find it very hard to write my ideas down, anyway I'll see you next time and Don't forget to check out Deviantart!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello I'm really sorry about the long wait. When you're writing a story or a chapter you wanna make sure it sounds good. Please tell me if my writing is good because nobody is reviewing my story and I want to know what you think of it.**

Following the events of the night before, Frank and Nora's relationship had gotten a lot stronger. They didn't want to stop seeing each other since they shared their first actual romantic evening together. It was what sparked up the flame of their newfound love for one another and it was starting to get more heated up from there as the week went on. Every night they continued to meet up and sneak out to their special place not just to practice scaring but it was also the perfect place where they could spend some actual peaceful time with each other than the coffee shop.

Of course they went out many times before but that was just as friends (sort of). Now they were in an actual relationship and they wanted to keep it as tight as they could for now. They thought if too many monsters knew about them being together then too much information about their relationship could spread throughout the whole city (with Frank being famous and all this would likely happen).

But they weren't worrying about that now and amazing enough they managed to keep their relationship tight and still balance it out with scaring practice aswell.

As much as Nora was now in a real relationship with the guy she loved being with most, she was still focused on becoming a real scarer and she would be getting that chance very soon, as Frank told her she would be allowed to come to Monsters Inc to try out the scare simulator. Nora was both very nervous and very excited as she would actually be able to go into the factory but worried that she could fail on the scare simulator. She had never scared in front of other Monsters obviously she was comfortable with Frank but she knew that she had to do this no matter what and there was no way she was going to back out now.

...

So a few more days later the time had finally come for Nora to test her skills and what she has learned the test. Nora had visited Monsters Inc many times but she had never been inside the building but she had always wanted to and today she was getting her chance!

Nora flew to the factory and landed in front of the double doors "Okay…this is it" Nora took a deep breath as she pushed open the doors and stared in awe as she stepped inside the huge building where she saw monsters of all colours, shapes and sizes walking around. "It's just like how I imagined it would be!" It made her want to fly up and touch the ceiling but she wasn't going to do that for it might make her look a little out of place.

Quite a few of the monsters turned their heads to look at her but then they just carried on walking. 'I can't believe I'm actually here!' Nora screamed internally then she stopped for a moment to think. Frank said he would meet me outside the Scarefloor around 12 o'clock, well that was nearly the time now but she didn't know how to find the Scarefloor from the inside. She looked forward to see the reception desk with a turquoise female monster with tentacles sitting there talking on a phone and writing stuff down on paper.

Not wanting to waste time searching she approached the desk and waved her hand a little to get the receptionist's attention "Um, excuse me?"

The receptionist looked up "Can I help you?' she asked blankly

"Do you know where I can find the scare floor?"

"Are you supposed to be scaring? I've never seen you here before"

"Oh, no I'm not a Scarer I'm just meeting a friend"

"Look madam I have a very busy job, and I only supposed to deal with important clients, I'm sure you can unstand that?"

"Please, it is important, look I'm here to tryout the Scare simulator and Frank is supposed to"

"Frank? You mean Frank Mckay?

"Yes! yes him!" Nora nodded quicly

"Well why didn't you say so? The scarefloor's just down the corner on the left she pointed with one of her tentale arms.

Nora smiled "Thanks"

Nora followed the direction that the receptionist pointed to which lead her to a corridor here she saw a couple of worker monsters pushing some scream cans towards it and she could hear screams of children getting louder. She was on the right track. She turned the corner and her eyes met with the magnificent scare floor. Of course she had seen it before but not like this. It had always been a amazing sight for her but to be actually inside of it…was like a dream come true.

Just then she looked toward and suddenly stopped as she realised as her foot was about to step over a safety line. She brought her foot back down behind the line, as much as she would like to go in she need to earn being on the scare floor. 'It's great seeing it from this angle too' she thought to herself

She looked to see where Frank would come out and that's when she heard an ear piercing scream coming from station 2 which was Frank's station. She smiled 'That's my Frankie' and that's when he came out looking satisfied again. The bell then rang for break, Frank finished talking with his friends and turned to see his leopard spotted angel waving at him.

It always felt so good to see he,r he told his friends he'd catch them later and walked over to Nora. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" snakeing his arms round her waist, leaned in, and kissed her on the side of her mouth. She giggled and tried to push him back "Frank, not here, someone will see us!" she whispered loudly

"Sorry, I just find it hard to resist you when you always look this good" He whispered back making giggle some more but she quickly calmed herself down again. Frank let go of her "Glad you could make it"

"Well I couldn't miss out on something like this plus I didn't want to be late" she smiled innocently

"You always like to make a good impression don't you" he implied courteously "Well I better show you to the simulator now that you're here, follow me"

….

Frank and Nora walked down the hallways of Monsters Inc. until they came to some handle bared doors and Frank pushes them open to reveal the simulator room and inside the grey crab monster was talking to a few other monsters running the simulator. He turned his head when he immediately heard the doors open "Ah Frank always good to see you, I presume you have brought your friend to see us today" he asked hoping manner.

"Sure have Mr W" he stepped aside so that Mr Waternoose could see Nora.

"Nora this is Mr Waternoose, he's the boss of Monsters Inc., Mr Waternoose this is Nora Levett the monster I told you about"

"It's an honour to meet you sir" Nora said politely

"Ah yes, I've heard quite the story about you Miss Levett, Frank tells me that you know quite a bit of knowledge in scaring"

"Y..yes, that is correct sir" she said with a smile

"But I should have you know that we **'are'** looking for the scariest monsters we can find, you need to show us how intimidating you can be so we can know for sure you are really up for the job. Do you think you can you handle it?"

"Sure...No pressure at all" Nora responded trying not to sound worried

"Right then, let's see what you can do, Frank show her round to the door"

Frank walked Nora round to the where the door station was and noticed she was looking down in anxiety "You alright?"

"I really don't want to mess this up"

"Hey, don't worry you'll be fine, you know why? Because you have the **'Scare'** in you and I've seen it, and all you need to do is go in there and show them that you have it." Nora eyes lit up "and I'll be right here with you" Held out his pinkie claw, she looked at it and then locked hers with his "Remember there's nothing you can't do"

Nora smiled and breathed "Okay, I'm ready let's do this"

"That's my girl" he whispered "and Good luck" he gave her small peck on the cheek (nobody was looking). He walked back to stand by the control panel with Water noose and the other monsters.

The simulator monsters then pushed some buttons on the control panel which made the lights turn off and the wall go down around the room. Nora waited outside the bedroom door she breathed in and out and formed a look of determination on her face.

"Okay, Miss levett whenever you are ready" Water noose called out.

"Come on Nora" Frank whispered as he and Waternoose watched the screen that looked into the child's room. They saw the door open slightly and Nora peaked her head in and looked around. She walked in and closed the door and then turned back to the bed with a serious look on her face. She immediately dropped down on fours creeping quietly towards the bed.

She moved with such stealth, stalking like a panther in the shadows. She dodged the toys quickly but silently. Then she leapt over the child's bed creating a shadow and a wisp across it causing the robot to sit up and look around. Nora hid below the side of the bed so she was out of sight. 'Okay here we go….'

The monsters outside waited as they kept their eyes glue to the screen. Then all of a sudden Nora jumped up, opened her wings and let out a vicious snarl causing the robot child to scream at the top of its lungs (if it had any that is). The second the child stopped screaming the lights came on and the walls came up.

Nora panted in a relief and looked to her left to the monsters giving her a round of applause, Frank clapped the loudest of course. By the looks on their faces they seemed to be very pleased with her perfomance.

"Whoo! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Frank called out "Mr W don't tell me that wasn't scary enough for you!"

Nora could both see and tell Mr Waternooses face was the total opposite of disappointment. "Frank, this is remarkable where did you find a monster like her? She really does know how to perform a perfect scare" he remarked positively. Nora was elated, couldn't believe she heard this coming from Mr Waternoose; the Boss of Monsters Incorporated!

Th spidercrab turned to spotted batcat "That was such an impressive display Miss Levett, I have never seen anyone with such scaring qualities as your own, and for that I would like to enroll you as honorary Scarer" He handed her a small piece of paper with contact details and the words 'Scare Team' on it.

Nora slowly took the piece of paper "You really mean it?

Waternoose continued to smile "If you can continue making excellent progress with scaring abilities of yours and enough scream power for 3 weeks then I will make you a Scarer…Permanently!"

"I..I..I.." She looked at Frank then the paper and then at Waternoose" "I don't know what to say! But… thank you! and I promise I won't be disappointed Mr Waternoose sir!"

…..

Frank and Nora managed to wait until they were outside with no one else around them so they could release their ecstasy. Nora squealed with joy while flying in small circles while Frank cheered loudly "Yes ha ha ha!" They hugged eachother tightly and spinning around and then stopping to catch their breath. "You did it!" Frank breathed " **We** did it" she looked at him lovingly "I couldn't have done this without you Frank, you're the reason I've come this far, you helped me improved my scaring, you got me accepted to be part of the scare team! How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh you don't have to thank me" he looked at her adoringly while gently rubbing her cheek with his right thumb claw "Though…it would be nice to kiss you now" he said with a smirk.

Nora laughed as she put her hands on his shoulders and they locked their lips together in a soft pleasant kiss. Nora was never going to doubt herself again, for Frank showed her that she could truly accomplish anything if she just believed in herself.

After a minute or two they broke apart "Come on lets go out and celebrate, food's on me!" Frank declared.

Nora couldn't be happier not only had she just got the offer of having her dream job but she also had the most amazing best friend and boyfriend in all of the Monster World. What was going to happen to her next?

 **There's Chapter 11. Don't worry there will be a lot more coming it just takes a bit of time so just be patient. I'm off to Spain for a week so until then Ta-ta!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who is reading my story but don't worry its nowhere near the end I promise there will be lots more coming in time Just stay tuned and don't forget to keep commenting and reviewing. P.S it is my B-Day tomorrow so I'm excited!**

Nora was ecstatic, she felt she could fly over the moon if she wanted to. For the first time in her life she felt like she was on the right path towards the life she had always dreamt of. She just couldn't wait to get started but first she had to finish her job at Canavan's café in a way she was going to miss it but she knew she wasn't going to work there forever besides she was now getting the job she always desired so there was absolutely no reason to feel down.

Now when Nora broke the News to Mrs C she first thought she was bluffing but when Nora showed her the Monsters Inc. card that was given to her Mrs C almost dropped a tray of drinks she was carrying but luckily thanks to Nora swift reflexes she helped catch them in time.

…...

Frank came in a little while later he cast a smile to Nora as he seated himself at the end of the booth. They tried not to draw too much attention but occasionally they spoke loving words to each other when no one payed attention

Frank and Nora stopped what they were doing when they heard a young voice calling out their names "Frank Nora!" They turned their heads to the source of the noise and smiled at none other than little Mike Wazowski, who was running up to them with a piece of paper in his hand. "Look what I got!"

"Hey Mikey! Whatcha got there?" Frank asked

"I got an A+ on My Scare test!" He held up the paper to show a big A+ written in red marker.

"Wow Awesome job Mike!" Nora congratulated. "Way to go Champ!" Frank rubbed little Mike's almost pushing his hat off making him giggle.

"He has been wanting to show you ever since he got out of school today" His mother mentioned to them. "That's one smart kid you got there Mrs Wazaowski" Frank stated.

"Well you two have have been a good influence on my son, ever since he met you he has been studying scaring non-stop and improving his grades"

Frank and Nora shared a warm look at eachother then back at the one-eyed monsters "Being a good role model is just part of our job" Frank stated "I gotta tell you, that is some great kid you got there Ma'am"

"Well I am very proud of him" she smiled and gently pulled her son into a side hug.

"Thanks for letting me borrow those books Nora! They're so great I read them again and again…"

"It's true, he just wouldn't put them down. I kept telling him to go to sleep at night because I found him still up reading it" Mrs Waowski

"He he…sounds like something he would do" Frank chuckled

"You can keep those books if you want Mike"

"Really?.." Mike started then then his mom cut in "Oh, No, you don't need to do that Miss Levett, Mike has plenty of scaring books already"

"It's really alright, I don't need them now. Besides I've read them countless time before" Nora reassured her.

"Come on Mom! I promise I won't stay late!" Little Mike whined

Mikes mom sighed "Very well as long as you keep up the good work" she end with a smile.

"Hey, and as a reward, let me give you a special treat on the house" Nora insisted which then make little mike cheer with joy.

A few minutes later she brought him a double scoop 'eye-scream' sundae with extra sprinkles (along with a latte for Mrs Wazowski). He started wide eyed at licking his lips and immediately began tucking into it.

Nora went back to the counter when Frank waved for her attention "Hey Nora you wanna come to my place tonight? I'm ordering Pizza for us!" he asked in a convincing tone as if he knew she was going to say yes.

"I thought you spent money on me last night" Nora questioned

"Yeah but that was just for starters…..I wanna finish treating you for all the hard work you have done…Unless of course you don't want me to show I care for you?" He morphed his face into a frown with wide eyes. Nora knew she couldn't resist him or that look. "Okay besides I can't say no to pizza" His made Frank smirk.

…..

When Mrs Wazowski and Mime were getting ready to leave Frank and Nora bid them goodbye

"I still can't thank you enough Mr McKay and Miss Levett youhelp my son get good grades on his work"

"It's fine Ma'am and…Oh! Almost forgot!...We have something good to tell you too!" he looked to Nora and they smiled at each other

Mike suddenly felt intrigued "Really? What?"

Nora spoke first "Remember how I was trying to become a scarer?...Well yesterday I went to Monsters Inc to tryouts for the scare team and…" she looked to Frank

"She's gonna be our newest member of the Scarers very soon!" he finished

"Say what?!"

"Yep! they accepted me!"

"Wow Awesome!" Mike jumped up and raised his arms in the air

"That's wonderful Miss Levvet!" Mrs Wazowski congratulated. Mike then he looked down in realization."Wait…Does this mean I won't see you anymore?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh Mike of course you'll still see us around there's always the park and we'll still come into the café from time to time when we do see you next time I'll tell how I did at my new job." Nora reassured with a smile

Mike's face lit up again "Okay!"

"And remember keep scaring" Frank added with a wink

"I will!"

….

When the day had finally come to an end Nora bid Mrs Canavan farewell. Although Mrs Canavan was annoyed about having to find a new worker she admitted that Nora did a great job working at the café. She shook her hand and wished her luck.

When she exited out the front door and turned to take one last look at the cafe. She smiled humbly then opened her wings and lifted herself into the air.

As she looked into the distance she saw the glow of the factory. That will be where she would work from now on. All that was left to do was to give the place the call to confirm her conformation!

…

Meanwhile Frank was already back at his place making sure the place was decent for when Nora would arrive. Just then his doorbell went.

"Hello? Pizza delivery!" A voice called from outside the door

"Right on time!" Frank said to himself. He opened the door to reveal a green stalk eyed monster wearing a red pizza cap and carrying a pizza box on one of his tentacle arms.

"Yo Frank!" Frank fist bumped the pizza monster "Hey Stanley!"

"How's it going dude?"

"Oh you know just planning ending a great day with good old cheese on dough"

"Yep that's you alright" he remarked. "Here you go" He handed the pizza box to Frank and he put some money notes into his hand. "Here keep the change" he smirked.

"Thanks Man" he turned to leave. "No problem" Frank closed the door.

Nora flew round to the side of Frank's apartment landed on the green outdoor staircase next to his window. When she saw him she knocked on the window causing him to turn around and smile went over to open. He held out his hand and she gratefully took it while stepping into his apartment.

"Did anyone see you?" "No I don't think so"

"How about the … did you

"I sure did and they want me to start tomorrow"

"Excellent!" He presented the pizza box to Nora. "I hope you like Spine-apple and olive."

She perked up "Who doesn't?"

….

Not long later the couple were already sitting down on a sofa pleasantly munching on pizza slices while watching a movie on TV. Frank had his arm around Nora as she leaned against his chest. It both reminded them of when they went to the Movies together and were snuggled up together through it. She listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

Even though they were sitting comfortable Frank finally broke the silence. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

Nora thought for a moment "Nah…I'm not worried anymore" She smiled in thought "because I've proven to them and myself what I can do and now I have chance to do what I've wanted to do for a long time. Like you said I can't let fear hold me back from what I love doing the most. When I was on my own I just avoided doing these things because I was too scared of what might happen but when you were by my side, you gave the confidence to try it and I when I did it, I felt proud of myself"

She looked up into his blue eyes "When I am with you, I'm no longer afraid of anything" she ended in a loving tone. And with that, Frank stared at Nora and pressed his lips against hers. Nora leaned over him causing him to lean back until his head rested on the arm of the couch. As they continued kissing he ran his hands up her sides causing her to inhale. He then gently clawed the back of her wings. She started to kiss him down his neck making him sigh. As she moved back up to his mouth the kiss started to turn hungrier.

After a while Nora suddenly stopped and panted. Frank looked at her with a slight questioning look and Nora looked down and gave a shy smile "I…um…should probably be getting home…don't want to be late for my day of scaring".

"Oh…" Frank was a little disappointed but he understood and smiled "Right okay…I'll get the window for you" He got up and opened the window. He wanted to ask if he could take her back but then he realised that other monsters could start getting suspicious. Nora got up onto the window ledge and turned back to Frank "I'll see you tomorrow" She put a hand to the side of his face and gave him one final kiss. She leapt up the side of the stairs just like a cat and she opened her wings and took off into the night sky leaving a silhouette in the moonlight.

Frank leaned his against his arm on the side on his window while gazing after Nora "Yeah see ya".

 **Glad I managed to get this chapter out of the way sorry for taking a while again it's just so hard to find that right piece for the chapter. Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best but hopefully I won't have much trouble writing the next one. I hope to see you all there.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys hope you are still enjoying my story and please keep commenting I like to know what you think.**

Nora arose the next morning as fresh as a daisy in spring. She was full confidence and felt ready to take on the day with her brand new job "Time to go to work!" she stated.

She zipped out the room. Ate a healthy breakfast of fruit salad and freshened herself up. As she walked up to a mirror she made a scary pose and letting out a growl. "Get ready Monsters Inc because Nora Levett is coming!"

When she got out the door, the sun was shining pleasantly down on the town. She closed her eyes, inhaled the fresh air and sighed.

Today was the day for a new beginning and she he had never felt this excited for work before. The exhilaration overwhelmed any sort of negative thought she had about her new career. "Whoohoo!" she called out as she sailed through the sky toward the marvellous Monsters Inc.

Meanwhile Frank was already at the factory leaning against the wall outside the double-doors with his arms crossed.

A monster walked past him "Morning Frank"

"Morning Kevin" Frank greeted

"You waiting for someone?"

"As a matter of fact I am, I just wanna make sure our new **co-worker** knows the way around"

"Okay!" he answered before he disappeared though the doors.

It wasn't long before he looked up and saw spot of purple flying towards him. He shaded his eyes from the sun so he could get a better view and smiled as she drew closer.

"I see someone's looking frighteningly lovely this morning!" As she landed in front of him "You ready for this?"

"You know I am!" Nora answered with determination

"Then shall we?"

"We shall!"

Frank and Nora strolled through the halls. Frank pointed out where all the different hallways lead to. Nora was happy being inside the place again she just couldn't wait to get started and even better she would be doing it beside her amazing boyfriend.

"See you on the scare floor Honey" Frank whispered "Okay sweetie". As they started to go in different directions, they looked back at each other and Nora blew a small kiss to Frank and he caught it in his hand and put it next to heart. They had a brief affectionate moment before parting into the different locker rooms.

Nora entered the ladie's locker rooms and she saw some female monsters preparing themselves and gossiping amongst each other, until they turned their attention to Nora and stare at her. Nora couldn't help but feel a little nervous but she kept the smile on her before giving a friendly wave "Hi"

"Hey you must the new recruit!" One of the girl monsters piped up "Some monsters were talking about you the other day"

"Yeah they said you did a great job on the scare simulator" Another one said

"Thank you, and it's such an honour to be here with all of you" Nora replied gratefully. She looked to a red monster with one eye and two horns on her head.

"Betty Stevenson!?

"Yes?"

"I just love how you do those annual scare-a-thons, it raises so much for monsters in need!" said with compassion "Thank you, when I saw how some monsters can't be like I decided to use my talents to help a good cause in our society. **'I roar for those who can't roar for themselves'** "

Nora then recognised a magenta and yellow stripped monster examining the back of her hands "Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Carla 'Killer Claws' Benitez!" Carla turned to Nora "I am such a big fan!I really admire your 'silent but close' technique! how do you do it?"

"Gracias mi Amiga, Well it is a skill that I have practiced for a long time, it is all about waiting for the right time and then striking out" she spoke in a Spanish accent.

"And they do not call me 'Killer claws' for nothing" she stated while unleashing her long pink claws causing Nora to flinch in surprise and incredulity.

"Excuse me Nora Levett right?" Nora turned to see a small, yellow monster wearing a blue M helmet looking up at her. "Yes?" "Ah Good!" The yellow monster grinned and held out her hand "I'm Jenny I will be your scare assistant, happy to make your acquaintance" She held out her hand and Nora shook it "The pleasure is all mine, I have been dreaming of this moment for so long and now I finally get to live it!"

"Don't get too excited Missy Scaring isn't an easy job. You gotta be focused at all times with no slip-ups"

"You don't need to worry I'll make sure that doesn't happen!" Nora told her as she began to put her stuff in her new locker.

"Good, and I'll make sure I have the right doors suited for you, meet me at station 5 on the scare floor"

"Got it!"

…

"Okay girls it's show time!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Nora remarked as she followed the female monsters out the door towards the scare floor where they were joined by the male scarers. Frank winked at Nora and she smiled back at him before they turned their heads forward.

Nora looked down and the floor before stepping over the stripped line for the first time. She was actually walking into the Scare floor! She looked up and could see the last of the doors coming through the overhead track and the stations pulling them down into place. While the shields on the window went down shutting out the sunlight. The tally board then came up and Nora could see her name on it, this made her give a small squeal in delight.

She continued to walk in single file with the other scarers until she stopped at station 5 where Jenny was waiting. "Alright Levett let's see what you've got!" She held out the first scare file to Nora "Okay we have a 5-year-old girl afraid of bats and the dark" "Piece of cake...this is right up my street!"

the exhilaration and here she was, standing among some of the best scarers in the city. She managed to give a small wave to Frank who waved back but then kept his focused straight ahead she did too.

Jenny, along with all the other assistants pushed the buttons to activate their doors. Nora breathed in and out she felt nothing but determination and she didn't feel scared.

'This is it!' she thought to herself as she reached for the doorknob and opened it quietly and walked into the child's room. Jenny closed the door after her. She had a quick second to scan/inspect the room to see it was mostly pink along containing, dolls, a rocking horse and many other toys you would find in a girls room. And of course a little human girl sleeping soundly in her bed with a small pink nightlight next to it. Nodding in satisfaction Nora started to move towards the bed just like she did in the simulator, she managed to keep her cool and focus on her task. She opened her wings, 1…2….

Just then her ears detected the sound of a door unlocking. Her eyes shifted to see the door handle moving…. **it was the girl's parents**! At that moment Nora's scaring training kicked in, she had to hide. In a split second she jumped up, clung to the ceiling lamp and draped her wings around it so she looked like a lampshade. Nora's heart was beating so hard but she kept still as a stone with her eyes squeezed shut. All she could do now was listen and wait.

"See honey Rosie's fast asleep" a male voice spoke

"Oh that's funny I thought I heard a noise" a female voice responded

Nora felt the light going dimmer and then the door shut. Still clinging to the ceiling she opened her wings and looked down at the child then got an idea. She flapped one of her wings creating a gust of air and causing the child open her eyes and look over her shoulder. When out of Nowhere Nora hung down, opened her wings and let out a ferocious sneer! The girl immediately gave a high-pitched scream and within an instant Nora's feet let go of the light and she flew back towards the door. She closes it and caught her breath. Jenny looked at a now full scream can "Nice one!" "Nora you okay?" Jenny asked as she approached her

"That…was…AMAZING!" she looked back towards the door "Did you see what I just did?! I JUST SCARED AN ACTUAL CHILD FOR THE FIRST TIME! and filled my first scream can! This is awesome!"

"Well you better get used to it there's gonna be a lot more where that came from" Jenny reminded her. From that moment Nora felt unstoppable, she felt the adrenaline in her veins, she felt like she could now take on anything in the world.

…..

A few hours had passed before the first bell rang and the window shields went back up. "Not bad for your first session of scaring, I'm impressed" Jenny commended. Nora smiled "Thanks"

Frank immediately came over and put a hand on her shoulder "hey that was ' **some'** performance you gave back there….great job!"

"Thanks Frank"

"So…how do you like being a Scarer?"

"It's a little exhausting but incredible! I still can't believe how I managed to….." She got cut off when a huge green monster pushed past Frank "Hey I don't believe we've met!" Some other monsters approached casually behind him.

"Frank aren't you gonna introduce us to your…. 'lovely' friendly here" he expressed looking at her.

"They call me 'Hank the Tank'" He took her hand and kissed it. Nora feeling a bit uncomfortable quickly pulled her hand away and gave a nervous laugh "Er… Nice to meet you"

" **Guys this is Nora…"** Frank stood almost defensively in front of Nora giving Hank an irritated glare "She's a good 'friend of mine'who happened to be talented in scaring as much as we are, so I helped enrol her in the scaring programme."

"I've got to say Frank" a blue hair monster with 4 eyes with a big moustache said "That's some great recruiting you've done there". Nora recognised him as Earl 'The Terror' Thompson "Wow thank you Earl Thompson! You don't know how much it means for me to be here right now"

"Of course we do my dear, this career has been the beginning of all of our dreams. Back when I was a member of the fraternity 'Roar Omega Roar' at Monsters University I knew my next step was to become a proud member of Monsters Inc, hopefully one day you will too"

"She will Earl, she will" Frank said with a knowing smile towards Nora.

Betty then approached Nora with some of the other girls "Hey Nora you wanna join us for lunch?"

Nora turned her attention to her "Uh..Yeah! I'd love to!"

 **Thank for reading. P.S for some of this chapter I used section from scare cards to put stuff about some of the scarers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't mean to be pushy but can you guys PLEASE write a review I don't care if it's just one word. I just want to know what you guys think of my story so far and how can I know if you don't write any comments? Anyway here's the next chapter tell me what you think.**

The monsters went to the cafeteria for their lunchbreak. It was crowded but decent. Nora sat with the girls like she said she would and of course Frank sat with his friends. Nora looked at him before she placed her lunch tray on the table and sat down next to Jenny.

"Hey you did an awesome job back there" Jenny complimented as Nora took a bite out of an apple. "Keep up the good work for another week or two and you'll be promoted as a permanent Scarer!"

Nora swallowed her mouthful of apple "I sure hope so" she replied.

"And in time who knows? Maybe you'll see yourself on the Hall of Fame!"

"Oh…I dunno about that."

"Well even if you don't make it to the wall, you'll at least get to have your picture on your very own **Scare Card!** " Jenny ended on a positive tone.

Nora perked up in interest "You really think so?" she asked.

"Why not? Every Scarer who worked at this factory has managed to get their face on a scare card. Even if they didn't make the wall, all those monsters have managed to take their place among the best Scarers there ever were! But the one Monster who stood out amongst them all, is none other than the legendary **Abigail Hardscrabble** " She pulled out a card with the famous dragon/centipede on the front of it and handed it to Nora.

"Wow" Nora took the card and studied it closely. Abigail Hardscrable; The Mistress of Monsters, The Queen of all Scarers, she was a fearless, powerful and intimidating being. Just opening her wings would be enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

"You know, Hardscrabble was one of my oldest inspirations" Nora remarked "When I was younger, I always wondered what it would be like to become a Scarer just like her." Nora looked back down at the card and imagined herself in Hardscrabble's place.

"You must have felt honoured going to her University" one of the girls commented.

"Yeah! Any monster scary enough impress the boss of a scare company had to have been star pupil at the best Scaring school!" said another.

Nora looked down "Er…Actually...I didn't go to Monsters University… or any scaring school". She confessed.

"WHAT?!" Most of the girls exclaimed in confusion.

"You see, I wanted to go to one, but I never got the chance and then I met Frank" she stated looking up at him, the others followed her gaze to see Frank talking with the male monsters on another table. "He came to the café I used to work at and we got to know each other more as days went by. He offered to show me all the tips on Scaring and when I felt ready, he brought me in to try out the simulator and…now I'm here" Nora explained as she took another bite of the apple.

"Girl! You got Frank to help you get in?"

"That's unbelievable!"

"What happened?"

"Did he ask you out or something?"

"Alright! Calm down Girls, Let's not draw attention to ourselves!" Jenny whispered loudly before looking to Nora "Nora I want to know as much as they do, how did you get Frank to do that for you?"

"We know Frank is one of the nicest guys here…we just never knew he would do something like that."

Nora cast them a questioning look "What do you mean? Has he not done anything nice for you guys before?"

"Oh of course he's always done favours for people he's just never done anything like **'that'** to anybody before."

"He would only do that if he really liked somebody" Nora's eyes widened and she tried not to blush.

"You wouldn't happen to have any sort of special connection with him….would you?"

They did not know that Frank and Nora had been dating but Nora felt now wasn't the right time to tell them, she thought it would be better if she waited a couple more weeks once she had settled in permanently. She didn't like to lie but if they knew about their relationship now it might cause a problem of some sort. She didn't want to take the risk.

"Well err…I guess Frank saw how much this Scaring thing meant to me, I'm sure he just wanted to help me and if he did like me he hasn't said so." The girls looked at eachother, but then smiled. They then began to ask her for the details of how he trained her.

…..

Over on the table where Frank was sitting, his friends were already approving him of his new girlfriend.

"Frank, I gotta tell ya, your new girlfriend can really pull off a Scare!"

"Yeah she's a natural!"

"Not to mention a real Peach!" Hank declared "You shoulda brought her in sooner McKay!" Frank didn't really how Hank just said that. Or the fact that he appeared to be ogling her constantly.

Frank furrowed his brow " **Hey** , don't you get any ideas Hank" he warned as he pointed a clawed finger at the big green monster. Hank threw his hands up in defence "I'm just saying she's great!"

"He does have a point there Frank" Frank looked to his friend that was sitting on his left "She's a really good one to have the team and I'm happy you found someone like her. For Monsters Inc and for yourself". He gave him a small pat on the back, Frank couldn't help but smile.

"Say, wasn't she the waitress from that café?" another monster questioned.

"Yeah she is" Frank remarked.

"I thought she looked familiar."

"I got to know her, we starting hanging out and I got to show her the tips of Scaring."

"You've bagged yourself a keeper." The monster beside Frank stated "but you're gonna find it hard to hold onto her now" he finished in a more negative tone.

"Wh…What are you talking about…?" Frank questioned with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Sorry Frank but when comes to keeping a relationship with someone with someone with the same job as **'YOU'** , the chances are pretty slim."

"You don't know that"

"All we know is that it's gonna be hard for you now. You won't get much time to spend with each other out of work, you won't be able to do much 'in' work and if you do, you could be in trouble if Mr Waternoose finds out." he notified. The thought hit frank like a huge boulder. As much as he didn't want to believe his friends, he was worried that they were right. What if being in this job with Nora does make it hard for them to be together? And the fact that nobody else knew about their relationship put even more pressure on the subject.

"No" Frank assured "That won't happen to us, I'll make sure of it, and if something does happen, we will find a way through it!"

"Okay, don't say we didn't warn you."

"Hey if it's too much trouble for ya, I could always take her off your han..OW!" Hank hardly got to finish his sentence, as he immediately earned himself a sharp elbow jab from the monster beside him; who gave him a dirty look "Hey! I just kidding" Hank moaned

Frank looked to his friends "Look, Nora and I are a team and nothing will change that." He said firmly.

…..

The day quickly wore on and the evening was approaching, which meant it was time for the monsters to return the doors and head home. As they were walking out, Frank approached the side of Nora and they smiled at eachother.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You were amazing today, you really knocked those scores off the charts!"

Nora smiled warmly "I wouldn't say I 'knocked' them off, also, this was only my first day"

"And you already made it a great one" Frank complimented with a smirk, making Nora blush.

"You wanna spend the night in at my place again?"

Nora's face lit up, but then she frowned "Oh Frank I'm sorry, the girls already invited me out tonight" Frank smiled dropped and simply replied "Oh."

Nora suddenly felt bad. "I can always tell them some other time…."

"No! no no no" Frank cut her off "It's okay, Really, you go ahead and have fun" He gave a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be by yourself."

"Don't worry I'll find something to do, besides, I'll be able to see you again tomorrow"

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes with tenderness "You are such a Sweetheart" She said lovingly, and planted a kiss on his lips before walking off to the female locker room. Frank smiled after but he began frown slightly.

' _It'll all be fine Frank'_ He thought to himself.

…..

Despite not being with Frank, Nora did enjoy the evening with the girls. She got to know each of them individually and managed to get on quite well with them, especially Jenny.

By the time Nora got back from her night out it was late at night. She collapsed onto the sofa and let out an exhaushed breath "What a day".

 _RING RING RING RING_

Her peace was short lived when her telephone rang. Moaning, she crawled forward, picked it up and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Nora!" Lucy's voice pierced the phone "Sorry its late, I tried calling you earlier but you weren't in"

"No-no Lucy it's fine, sorry I couldn't have been here for you" Nora yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where have you been all day? Nonono wait! Don't tell me! You were with a certain someone…and his name happens to be Frank?" she guessed excitedly

' _How does she remember so much?"_ Nora thought "Well…technically…yes"

She heard a small squeal over the phone "Sis! You gotta let us meet him soon!"

Nora's eyes widened in realization she still hadn't told Lucy who Frank actually was and what her new job was! "Well…Lucy there's… something I haven't told you about, well actually there's two things and they're kinda important"

"Oh… What are they?" Nora trusted her sister and she knew she had to tell her sooner or later.

Nora took a deep breath "Okay try not to freak out but I got a new job…as a Scarer at Monsters Inc."

Silence.

"And Frank is actually Frightening Frank McKay" she anxiously waited for Lucy to answer.

"You're Kiddding…..I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Lucy squealed, causing Nora to wince at the raised volume "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'VE DATING A FAMOUS SCARER? AND YOU'RE NOW WORKING WITH HIM?!"

Nora uttered a small "Yes"

That's when Lucy screamed in delight "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS UNREAL! MY SISTER IS DATING A SCARER AND HAS BECOME ONE! Nora this is Fantastic! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad!"

"NO!" Nora said quickly

"What?"

"You can't tell them! Not yet"

"What? Are you Crazy Sis? This is like; one of the biggest things you've ever told me, you're working with Scarers and dating one of them and you don't even wan't to tell our own parents?!"

"I just don't know how they'll react, and if word got out that were dating, who knows what sort of commotion It could stir up. Please lucy, just keep this … for now, for me" Nora begged. Lucy was reluctant about this but she could hear desperation in Nora's voice.

Lucy sighed "Okay, I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you Lucy, I'm glad you understand"

"But you know you won't be able to keep it a secret forever"

"I know, I just need some time to figure things _*yawn*_ Ugh..I'm so tired I'm gonna head to bed"

"Alright, Take care and Good luck with you know what, Love you Nora"

"Love you too little sister"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone. Thank you to those that are still reading my story. I'm really sorry that it takes me a while to upload, I just get serious writers block. By the way if you notice any differences in the previous chapters; it's because I change them a little so that the sentences sound better. Sorry if they don't make sense I just try to fix them along the way, since I notice them at the last minute. Anyway here's Chapter 15.**

The following week, things changed for Nora. Every morning she woke up full of enthusiasm and arrived at Monsters Inc. feeling pumped up and ready for scaring. Although it was much more exhausting than going to a café every day, she loved every moment of it. She was starting to settle in well at Monsters Inc. The other monsters were impressed by her natural abilities, she made friends with the other monsters, especially her assistant Jenny. Nora found her helpful, friendly, encouraging and great to talk to.

But Nora soon noticed that something didn't feel right. She now found it difficult just to get a moment alone with Frank. They couldn't really do anything during work time and even though Monsters Inc. employers could date, they weren't allowed to do anything 'romantic' on the premises. When work time was over, it was often too late to do anything or they had to go off with their friends somewhere.

Nora was starting to get a little worried that she was being unfair on Frank. Although he said it was fine, Nora felt that he was lying since she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Frank didn't want Nora to miss out on being with the Scarers but he was starting to feel disheartened with not spending much time with his girlfriend as he wanted to. Nora didn't want her new job to affect her relationship with Frank but what could she do? Their relationship was a secret.

Despite now working together, Frank and Nora felt they were now spending **less** time together.

…

It was break time at Monsters Inc. the Scarers came out of their doors and started making their way out of the scare floor. "Will you guys excuse me for a minute?" Frank said to his pals before they went ahead of him.

Frank approached his girlfriend who was filling some details on a paper "Hey Nora, can we talk for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, what about?"

Frank frowned a little ' _how do I say this?_ ' He scratched the back of his neck "Its….er.…well…" He started off slowly trying to think of how to get his point across. " _sigh…_ Nora, I'm happy you're now a Scarer and that we're working together but…I think it's starting to affect our relationship" he finished with a worried tone in his voice.

Nora suddenly got a knot in her stomach "Wh..What do you mean?"

"Well…you been spending a lot of time away from me lately and I know it's not your fault but…its starting to get me down." He finished frowning.

Nora let out a sigh. "Look, Frank, I'm really sorry about not being able to do anything with you, it's just hard to find the time right now. Having this job has made things a lot busier for me."

"I know but are we just gonna do nothing about it? I mean I don't want this to get between us…" Frank said apprehensively.

"I **want** to spend time with you Frank, I **really** do! But have you forgotten that nobody else knows were a thing? We can't just 'out of the blue' tell everyone were dating and ask them if it's okay to do so. How are we supposed to anything if we're keeping it a secret all the time?"

Frank didn't say anything. Nora looked away from him, instantly regretting the last part she said.

After moment of silence Frank spoke "I'm not sure but I know we can work something out" he put on a reassuring smile. "As long as we don't give up hope, I know we'll make this through" Nora looked at him.

"You and I…" He held out his pinkie claw "…are in this together". She smiled and locked her pinkie with it for a second before she let go.

"I gotta go, the others are waiting for me"

"Okay."

Nora turned before letting out a sigh and going off to find her friends. Frank turned off in another direction as his smile dropped. He hung his head as he tried to think of something. _'There's gotta be a way for us to still hang out'_ Frank thought. Then something clicked _'Of course! Why didn't I think of that before!'_ he had an idea.

…

Once break was over, Nora, Frank and all the other Scarers wondered back to their posts on the scare floor. When Nora got to station 5 she looked over at the desk and noticed a piece of folded card with her name on it. "Huh?" She picked it up and held it closer to herself so no one else could see. She opened it and it read:

 _Nora, Go to the secret entrance tonight at 'you know where' Love Frank xx_

 _P.S. Come about 2 hours after quitting time xx_

"What?" She looked over at Frank who smiled and winked at her before he continued his work.

Nora stared in confusion _'What is he up to this time?'_ she wondered.

"Hey Nora!"

Nora quickly looked behind her to see Jenny with a puzzling expression on her face. "Are you gonna scare or what?" Nora hid the note. "Err...yes, yes of course."

…

About two hours after work ended, Nora left her apartment and made her way to the park towards the secret entrance. After she made sure nobody else was around, she cleared her way through the bushes and branches. About halfway through, she noticed a tiny spot of orange on the ground in front of her. She got closer and saw it was a little candle, when she looked up there was a whole trail of them. "What in the world?"

She followed them and after a few more seconds they led her to a light coming from behind a bunch of tree branches. She pushed aside the branches and her eyes met with a sight she wasn't quite expecting.

The candles had led her right to Frank who was smiling warmly and behind him was a red and white checked blanket with a cute little picnic laid out on top of it. There was a small lantern hanging from a small tree just above it. It made the whole scene illuminated with a soft glow.

Nora didn't know what to say, she couldn't help but feel astonished. "Frank…What's all this?"

"Well…we haven't had a chance to get a moment to ourselves lately, so I though I'd make the effort in setting up a little midnight picnic for us, do you like it?"

"It's…wonderful! Oh Frank, you didn't have to do this"

"Of course I did, what kind of boyfriend would I be if didn't." He responded. "I thought this would be a great way to help relax our minds and enjoy some actual quality time together. And what better to place to have it than the peaceful and quiet tranquillity of the park. No other monsters, no scaring, no distractions, just us." he added.

"You do know how to please a girl" Nora stated with a smile.

So the two of them sat together on the blanket drinking champagne, feeding each other tasty nibble and trying to throw grapes into each other's mouths. They laughed and talked for hours.

Nora sighed "This is so romantic…I don't how you manage to do all of these things."

"You know me, I'm always one step ahead" Frank chuckled "I'm just glad to be out here with you."

"So am I" Nora then looked down "but I've been thinking…"

"About what?" Frank asked

"The future, I mean, we can't hide our relationship forever and I know my family will want to meet you some day, they don't know I'm dating a Scarer and they don't know I am one either."

Frank thought for a moment "Hey don't worry, once you've settled in permanently we can let people know were together, I think that would be the perfect time to tell them" he assured.

Nora smiled "Good, because my sister is dying to meet you"

Frank chuckled "She knows already?"

"Yeah, but my parents don't know yet. I think I ought get these first few weeks out of the way first, then tell them."

"Fair enough, I will look forward to meeting them."

"I'm sure they would love you"

Frank smirked "But not as much as I love you…grrrr" he growled playfully.

Nora giggled and then squealed in delight as he got up and started to chase her. After running about on the ground for a minute or so, Nora used her wings as an advantage to fly up, out of his reach.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He laughed

Nora hovered above him "Sorry Frankie, but there's not rule restrictions in a chase!" Nora teased

"Well how about you come on down so I can hug ya instead?"

Nora smirked "Okay!" In a split second she flew back down and tackled Frank. They giggled as they held each other close in a loving bear hug. They continued to hold each other close as they stared into each other's eyes.

They were about to kiss when all of a sudden, the park sprinklers came on and soaked them. They both yelped in surprize but then they laughed.

"May I have this dance?" Frank asked with a bow.

"Of course you may" Nora replied with a small curtsey.

Frank put his right hand on Nora's waist, Nora put her left hand on Frank shoulder, and they let their free hands meet and started to dance around. Not too fast and not too slow, they moved in time with each other, with their feet/tentacles gliding smoothly across the ground. The moon shone like a spotlight upon them. The moonlight reflected off the water droplets on the grass, making it sparkle like a freshly polished dance floor.

They laughed as they joined both their hands with each other's and spun round and round. Nora opened her wings as she spun, letting the sprinklers soak them. She seemed to forget everything that was happening around her.

They felt the water tickle their skin, as they ran back forth through the sprinklers. Nora then pounced on Frank playfully as the sprinklers stopped spraying water. They rolled across the grass, not caring that it was wet. Nora smiled down at her boyfriend. "I wish we could do this all night" she whispered. "Me too" he whispered back. The foreheads touched and their lips met. Neither of them wanted this night to end.

 **There you go! Chapter 15! I hope you liked it, tell me how you feel. I'll try and get Chapter 16 done sooner but I can't promise. Until next time!**


End file.
